You never asked
by LDB672
Summary: Harry suddenly disappeared years ago, leaving behind his confused partner. Now he's reappeared to teach at Hogwarts and has brought a big surprise along with him. But what happens when the surprise is a bit too close to home for one fellow professor?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, It belongs to J. K. Rowling. This goes throughout the story. Rating T at the moment but may change to M later. Snape and Dobby are still alive too.**

Two figures stood at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting and watching as the wards' magic swirled and changed in front of them in order to admit them. The taller of the figures, dressed in wizarding robes, brushed his long dark hair out of his vivid emerald eyes. He no longer wore his wire glasses from childhood and his unruly mop of hair had become easier to tame and now fell half way down his back. He had not returned to Hogwarts since he had left Dra…. No he was not going to think about him. Harry had more important things to think about.

One of said more important things came in the form of the second, smaller figure. A young girl, aged 5, gripped onto Harrys hand as her eyes danced whilst watching the magic. She was carefully hidden behind Harry's legs in order to feel safe. She had white blond hair that fell straight to the bottom of her back but she shared her father's vivid green gaze. Sometimes it amazed Harry just how much she looked like her second father and made him regret not allowing him to be in their daughter's life until now.

Harry waited until he saw a familiar doe patronus walk to them at the gates. It opened its mouth and the recognizable silky drawl of Professor Snape told them that they were now embedded into the wards and to make their way to the Great Hall. Not for the first time that night, Harry was glad the other students of Hogwarts did not arrive back for another week. It would take him a while to get his daughter settled into a routine. He tugged her hand and walked into the castle. Harry stopped in the hallway and smiled up at the old staircase and portraits that lined the walls. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered all of the adventures he had at school with his two best friends. **"What's wrong papa?"** asked the young girl. Harry shook his head, took her hand and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. It would not do to dwell on memories of times gone by. He looked up and smiled as the feeling of home overcame him in the well-known hall.

 **Draco's POV**

It was Thursday evening and I had just sat down at the Heads table in the Great Hall. We all got along pretty well and it was a rather informal meal. We had all just started laughing at a joke Headmistress McGonagall had told **(yes really, she tells jokes)** when Severus went still and quiet. When we asked what was wrong, he told us that the wards were altering to fit around Har… Potter. I couldn't believe that he was finally coming back, I hadn't seen him since he left me 5 and a half years ago. I wonder if he took my advice eventually and got rid of those glasses in favour of contact lenses. I missed him terribly. He never did tell me why he left me, or what I did.

My musings were interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall opening. I looked over and it was like everyone else in the room just melted away. There was Harry. My Harry. _Except he's not yours anymore Is he?_ He was wearing dark blue robes and a soft smile. It was like he'd never left. His eyes were no longer hidden and held the spark that was lacking in the last few months before he left me.

" **Harry!"** Professor Longbottom smiled, **"Oh and, erm,.."**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please note the disclaimer in chapter 1. Also if you enjoy this story, review or follow it and I will continue to update more.**

 **General POV**

Neville didn't finish his sentence as a young girl bounded towards the head table and sat on the knee of Madame Pompfrey, this being the only adult bar her papa that she knew. She sat gibbering away to the school nurse as all the other Professors stared at the young girl who looked so much like their charms professor. Harry, realising everyones eyes were upon his young child cleared his throat loudly and the child removed herself from Poppys knee and immediately ran to stand with her father. He smiled down at the young girl and took her hand, leading her towards the end of the table, as far away as possible from her other father.

 **Harry's POV**

I sat down next to my daughter and helped her fill up her plate with food. As she sat eating I turned to my colleagues. I was trying to avoid Draco's eyes, I wasn't strong enough to look into those mercury depths yet.

" **Harry, I don't mean to be rude but don't you think you have a little bit of explaining to do? I mean, no one in the wizarding world has seen you for years and you return to teach here, and bring with you a young child too. Don't you think it strange?"** Neville asked.

I sighed, I was going to have to tell them and just hope they still wanted me to teach. If she couldn't stay, I wouldn't.

" **Okay everyone, This is my daughter"** I smiled down at her as I said this **"Her name is Hydra Lillian Potter".**

I nudged her and she waved shyly at everyone once she had finished eating. Minerva was the first to get over the shock.

" **Hello dear, how old are you?"** she asked.

" **Hello Ma'am, Im five years old. Im getting big now"** my daughter replied.

 **Dracos POV**

I watched as Harry told us all about his young child. His eyes lit up when he was talking about her to any one of the professors, and yet there was something familiar about his little girl. _She looks an awful lot like you did as a child, just with his eyes, don't you think?_

I smiled at him when I caught his eye and he looked shocked. I chuckled slightly and went to excuse myself from the table. As I stood up, I felt a weight attach itself to my legs. I looked down to see a head of white blond hair.

" **You've got hair like me, sir!"** the young girl exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckled and bent down to look at her face. I smiled and said **"Yes, we match don't we? Maybe we can talk more later if your father will allow you to come to my rooms?"**

" **Oh please can we papa? Pleeeease?"** the little girl begged her green eyed father. I smiled over to him.

 **Harrys POV**

" **Why don't you ask Professor Malfoy if he would like to show us where our rooms are? Then you can talk with him some more"** I asked her. I knew this may end up being a mistake but something deep inside said she deserved a chance to get to know her other father, even if they didn't know it yet. I smiled hesitantly over at Draco.

Dracos face lit up as he smiled over at me and nodded at Hydra. I told her to wipe her face and say goodnight to everyone as I stood up.

" **Goodnight everyone, ill see you in the morning"** she smiled as she waved and skipped up to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

Hydra clasped onto her papas hand and then shyly placed her other hand in Draco's. All the others watched on as the two young men who were once inseparable were reunited by a small child. Minerva and Severus smiled slightly at each other. Hopefully this young girl will help them see they are meant to be together.

" **I just hope Draco is willing to take on anothers child"** Minerva whispered to the Potions master.

" **Ahh Minerva, look at her closely, can you really tell me that shes anothers child?"** He whispered back.

All the professors sat in a contemplative silence while, at the other side of the castle, the two young professors were trying to think of how to break the tension between them. Fortunately the young child between them seemed unfazed and continued to babble on to both of them.

 **Harrys POV**

I can't believe she's holding his hand. Actually, I can't believe how natural it feels. It suddenly hits me then, that it would've always been like this, had I not ran out at the first sign of trouble. I sighed loudly, a little louder than I intended and caught his quizzical glance over Hydras head. I smiled at him and he looked relieved, like he was silently asking if I was okay and the situation was okay with me. That's sweet. That's the Draco I fell in love with.

" **Are we nearly there yet sir? I'm tired now"** Hydra whined while pulling on Draco's hand.

I shook my head at her antics fondly and smiled. Draco laughed and stopped in front of a painting of a dragon holding a lily.

" **Here we are, Hydra.** _ **Lilium Draconis"**_ He said as he told the dragon the password.

Hydras eyes opened wide as the dragon in the portrait blew out some fire and waved at her. She giggled and followed her papa and the other professor into what was now to be her home.

 **General POV**

The living room was decorated nicely in a soft blue and white with silver accessories. There was a cream leather love seat and armchair in front of the warm fire. Towards the back of the room were several full bookcases lined with all the books Harry would need to teach his classes. To the left hand side there was a modern muggle kitchen with all working appliances and a fridge that kept itself stocked. The first room down the hall contained Harrys bedroom which, instead of being done out in red and gold, was done out in black and white. He had a four poster similar to those in the dorms, just a bit bigger, a desk, a set of dark wooden drawers and a well stocked wardrobe. Harry nodded in happiness. Then there was a bathroom with a shower, decorated in blue and silver. The last room was to be Hydras room.

" **Come see your room little one"** Draco shouted to Hydra, who was sitting in awe talking to a portrait of Albus.

Hydra giggled and ran up to Draco, placing her hand in his and skipped towards her room. Harry stood back and watched the scene fondly, almost wishing he hadn't run out on Draco when he found out he was expecting Hydra.

Hydra stepped into her room and gasped. Three walls were done in pale blue with moving white clouds. These walls were enchanted to change depending on the weather outside and Hydra's mood. Every now and then dragons and hippogryffs would fly through the clouds and wave. The fourth wall was a mural of moving images including Harry, Hydra, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunty Andy and cousin Teddy.

 **Draco's POV**

I looked on at the mural sadly and smiled. _'I wish I was included in that mural. I miss him'_. I shook my head, thinking those things won't help me at the moment. He needs to trust me first. I looked at the rest of Hydras room. It was a lot like Harrys but it also had a big chalkboard and big toy box full of all sorts of toys.

' **I love it sir! Thank You'** Hydra told me excitedly.

' **Hydra, Draco didn't do your room, Dobby did'** Harry laughed as he came up behind me. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. _'The smile I fell in love with'_. I smiled at him slightly.

 **Harrys POV**

I don't know what made me do it, it just felt so right. He smiled when I did it so he can't have been repulsed by me. Hopefully maybe we can start again? I miss being with him.

' **Dobby!'** Hydra shouted. The little house elf popped into the room and looked around the room. He saw Draco and bowed.

' **Master Draco sir, Dobby has not seed you for long time'** He babbled. I saw Draco visibly cringe.

' **Dobby, Draco is not your master anymore, you are free remember. It was Hydra who called you'** I reminded the small elf. I looked over at Draco and saw him relax. He nodded his thanks.

' **Young Mistress! Does you like your room? Dobby did it specially for you'** Dobby babbled to Hydra. My daughter leaned in and kissed Dobby on the forehead and giggled.

' **I love it Dobby, thank you!'**. Dobby blushed and popped away.

Hydra smiled up to me and hugged my legs. I hugged her back and picked her up.

' **Papa, I'm tired'** She yawned, **'Is it bedtime yet?'**

I laughed and told her it was. I put her down and she ran over to Draco.

' **I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning Sir. Goodnight'** She said to him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. I saw Draco smile and kiss her head as I pick her back up.

 **Dracos POV**

I saw Hydra being picked up by Harry and followed to her doorway. I don't know why but I wanted to see him with her, completely unguarded and free with his sweet child. I watched as Harry changed her into a pair of unicorn pyjamas, plaited her long hair and sent her to brush her teeth. He caught sight of me in the doorway and simply smiled at me as she came back in. I watched Harry tuck her in and tell her a muggle fairy tale before kissing her head. He turned off the light and closed the door quietly.

We walked into the hall and he sighed.

' **Would you like to stay for a drink?'** He asked me. I panicked. Could I be this close to him without being upset again?

' **Err, no I have to prepare my lessons. Goodnight'** I said as I rushed out of his rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again I don't own the story or characters other than Hydra. Thank you to my reviewer and those favouriting and following my story. Please continue to do so :).**

 **General POV**

Harry stood looking confused. What had he done? Draco had been so sweet to his little girl. Dracos and his little girl. _But Draco doesn't know shes his, does he?_ Well that was Draco's fault! If he'd stayed then maybe Harry could have told him, but Harry was cowardly, he ran. Hydra deserves Draco in her life. Harry sat in the armchair and thought about why he had left his blonde.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

 _Harry was sat on a bed in the infirmary trying to process what Poppy had just told him. He was pregnant. With Draco's child. He didn't even know men could get pregnant. Apparently they could._

 _Draco walked in as he was thinking._

' _Harry did you hear that Pansy and Theo are planning on having a baby? This early. I mean come on! They'll ruin their lives. Anyway sorry, are you okay, no more sickness?' Draco had asked._

 _Harry had nodded, with tears in his eyes. Draco didn't want their child. He didn't want Harry to burden him with this and ruin his life. Harry faced two options: get rid of his baby, or leave Draco. Hed never get rid of his child so that made his decision. He sent Draco to the Great Hall saying he'd be down in a minute._

' _Poppy, please don't tell him about the baby. He doesn't want the child so I'm going to have to leave him' Harry said_

' _But you love him Harry. Just tell him, you may be surprised.' Poppy reasoned._

 _Harry shook his head as tears fell down his face. Poppy said it was his choice but he had to keep her involved and she would be the one to deliver his child._

 _ **_Flashback_**_

And yet Draco had been so nice with Hydra. Maybe he had grown up and was ready now? But he'd missed so much of her little life. Harry realised it was getting late so he went to bed and fell into a fitfull sleep filled with blonde hair and grey shiny eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slid down the wall once he got into his quarters. He had tears rolling down his face. Why had he done that? Why hadn't he stayed? That sweet little girl deserved more than having him in her life. But he wished he was her other father. He wished with all his might. He wanted Harry and he wanted his daughter. Draco really wished he knew why Harry had left him. He was there one day and gone the next.

 _ **_Flashback_**_

 _Draco woke up groggily and moved his arm over to Harrys side of their bed. Yet all he felt was emptiness. Harry wasn't there. He'd been acting weird for a few months now. He was tired, sickly and the spark had left his beautiful eyes._

 _Draco slowly got up and searched for him. Once he got to the small kitchen in their rooms, without finding Harry, he saw a note on the table in Harrys familiar untidy scrawl._

 _ **My Dray,**_

 _ **When you read this, I'll be gone. I won't tell you why and I can't tell you where I am, but I had to leave. Please know that leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You're my soul mate, my love and my best friend. I hope you can somehow forgive me at some point in your life. I want you to be happy.**_

 _ **May we meet again Blondie**_

 _ **Your H.**_

 _Draco was sobbing by the end of the note which was already splattered with Harrys tears. He'd gone. Harry had left him. He was alone._

 _ **_Flashback_**_

If there was one thing he wanted to know, it was what he had done. He couldn't think of anything. Harry was his world, his soul mate and his future. Draco remembered that after Harry had left, apart from teaching, he had not left his quarters for two weeks. He had eaten in his rooms alone and spent the time crying himself to sleep. Crying for his lost love and for his apparent mistake. And now, he found himself again, crying himself to sleep due to the stupid mistake he had made when he ran out of Harrys rooms tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day**

 **Harrys POV**

I woke up after a restless sleep to hear Hydra talking quietly. This instantly made me panic. I jumped up and ran into her room, but she wasn't there. I ran straight into the living room, all the while panicking. Until I skidded and saw her. She was sitting cross-legged, talking to the portrait of Albus.

' **But then Papa said I couldn't have a kneazle, cause I cant look after one. Which is so not fair. I can so.'** Hydra pouted to the chuckling elder wizard.

' **Maybe your Papa might let you have one in a few years my dear. Good Morning Harry'** Albus said cheerfully. I smiled at him.

Hydra jumped up and hugged me. I kissed her head and ruffled her blonde hair. I bid goodbye to Albus for now and went to get Hydra dressed for the day. She wore a midnight blue dress that stopped just above her knees. The colour accentuated her hair which she wore in pigtails. I dressed in black jeans and a forest green shirt. _Because you know Draco likes you in green._ No, that wasn't why I did it! I shook my head and grabbed Hydras hand as we left for the Great Hall.

 **Dracos POV**

I woke up and showered quickly. After the night id had, I was shattered. But I would not let him think he'd gotten to me. I can pretend it didn't affect me. I dressed in navy slacks and a white button down shirt. It was still early, earlier than most professors would be up. I had a slow walk up to the Great Hall, lost in thought. I walked in and the only people I saw at the Head Table were Harry, his little girl, Hagrid and Sev. I walked up and took my place next to Severus, at the opposite end of the table to Harry.

' **Sir, good morning!'** the little girl waved avidly at me, **'come sit with me'**

I was wary. Harry shot her a look and she said, **'please? I mean only if you want to?'**. She smiled at me then. She has his smile. The smile makes my heart melt. I caught Harrys eye and raised my eyebrows questioningly. When he hesitated I was worried, but then he nodded and I moved to the other side of Hydra. She beamed at me and started babbling, something about cats and kneazles. Harry looked over at me over her head and continued to eat his breakfast. I continued to eat my apple as I listened to her talk to me. It allowed me a bit of time to be able to study Harry this morning. He was wearing tight black muggle jeans which made his backside look very nice. Then I noticed his shirt, darker than his eyes but no less mesmerizing. Wow he looks good in green! His hair is sporting the 'just rolled out of bed' look and overall he looks simply divine. _But he didn't want you did he? He left you._

The tension between us was stifling. Im surprised Hagrid and Sev didn't feel it. Although they wouldn't really be bothered by it, would they? The Head Table slowly started to fill up with our colleagues. They all gave Harry, Hydra and I a look as if they were the cat that got the cream. Wonder what that's about. We all said hello as they sat down. Minerva asked what my plans for the rest of the day were and I explained I would be sitting by the lake, enjoying the last few days without the children.

' **Sir, Please can I come with you? Please? I wont be no trouble, promise.'** Hydra promised as she looked up to me. She looked over at her papa and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He nodded lightly and she beamed as she looked back to me.

' **Yeah, it should be okay, I have a meeting first anyway'** He told her, **'As long as Professor Malfoy doesn't mind and will look after you?'**

I nodded and smiled. I then took her hand and we walked towards the kitchens to ask for a picnic basket for lunch time. All the way we walked Hydra was talking about random things she could see, such as the ghosts and moving portraits. This feels so natural. I wish she was mine. _Maybe she is? Or maybe Harrys next child could be yours?_ Harry would look so good pregnant with my child. No I cant think like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own anything other than Hydra.**

 **Harry POV**

I was feeling a little trepidation as I watched Draco and my daughter walk away hand in hand. _But she's his daughter too. She deserves to know her other father._ I waved as they left the Great Hall and then I got up to go to my meeting with Minerva.

I gave the password and waited on the revolving staircase in my own thoughts about Draco and how well Hydra had gotten along with him. I didn't expect her to be as friendly with him as quickly as she has been. It was so nice to see them together, both my blonde angels. They were both so alike, in more ways than I could count. I wish I hadn't left. I wish hed had a chance to know her from the beginning. He's missed everything. All of her firsts. The first time she was ill, her first word, her first tooth. Everything.

I got to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. At Minerva's 'enter' I went in and smiled at her. She got up and walked round her desk to give me a hug. I returned the hug tightly. We parted and then I sat down in front of her desk.

' **How are you doing Harry? Are you settling in?'**

' **Were fine Minerva. Were settling in well and Hydra seems to really like it here. Shes coming out of her shell a bit and I truly believe that itll be a good experience. She needs a female influence in her life, other than Hermione and Andromeda'**

' **And what about Draco? Are you coping being so close to him again?'**

' **Its okay. Theres not much I can do really. Hydra has taken a liking to him it seems.'**

' **Is she?'**

' **Yes Minerva, she's his daughter too. But no, he has no idea.'**

' **Don't you think you should tell him. Why didn't you tell him?'**

' **He's never asked. She was better off not knowing the guy he was when I left him'**

' **Is that why you left?'**

I nodded at her. She could see I was getting a bit teary and anxious. She got up and hugged me again. We then discussed what was planned to happen with Hydra while I teach my lessons, and then she told me I was okay to leave, but had to let her know if I needed any help with anything.

I then set off to go and find my daughter. It didn't take me long to find them. But they weren't alone. There sat on a picnic blanket with my little girl and my Draco was Pansy Parkinson. _But Dracos not yours, is he?_ They look like a cute little family. But Hydra's my family! I went over towards them and smiled as Hydra looked over at me. She jumped up and ran towards me holding a chain of flowers.

' **Papa, look what Miss Pansy taught me to do. It's a daisy chain'** She squealed at me. I laughed as I picked her up and swung her around.

Pansy and Draco stood to greet me. I smiled awkwardly at Draco. Pansy held her hand out to me to shake my hand.

' **Pleasure to see you again, Mr Potter. Its been too long'**

' **Come on Pansy, really? Were resorting to last names again?'**

' **ok Harry, I was just trying to be polite'**

' **You can be polite and still call me Harry'**

' **Ok Harry. Your daughter is beautiful by the way'**

' **Thank You'**

We continued to talk for a while whilst Draco charmed a toadstool to bounce like a trampoline for Hydra. I smiled as I heard her giggling like mad. I looked at my watch to see it was time for dinner. I told Hydra to say goodbye and then led her back into the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: this is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fiction story. Im glad it seems to be getting a good response so far. Keep reviewing! Thank a short filler chapter today but tomorrows should be a long one :)**

 **Draco POV**

I stood with Pansy as we watched as Harry and Hydra skipped back to the castle. She then turned to me and asked what I thought of Harry coming back. I was planning on just telling her that it didn't bother me, but the words flew out of my mouth. I told her how much I missed him, how much I wished he had never left me, how much I loved his daughter and how much I thought she clearly looked like me as a youngster. Pansy listened and nodded at me all the way through my pent up speech. When I finished I was panting and tired. She hugged me and told me that it would all end up alright in the end. I smiled at her and asked if she was staying for dinner. She said she couldn't and that she had to get back home to Blaise and their son Toby. I smiled and said goodbye to her.

As I was walking to the Great Hall I was lost in thought. Im so pleased she got away from Theo when she had the chance. She makes such a better match with Blaise. And Toby, who is evidently my godson, is a very happy and sweet little boy. He would be a great friend for Hydra. I hope they get a chance to meet.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. Everyone was talking quietly between themselves. I was trying to eat as quickly as possible. Tonight was my brewing night with Sev. I got up and left the hall earlier than any of the other professors. I don't think I could stand it if Hydra asked me to go with them again tonight. Its Friday night and I have brewing to do tonight, I cant get caught up in my feelings. I got back to my rooms and got changed quickly. I still had about an hour before I was to meet Severus so I walked to my bookshelf and took out my photo album. It was a faded red colour and the corners were frayed. I opened the book and on the first page was written in a familiar scrawl _'My Dray, Heres a way to record the next chapter in our lives. Our chapter. All my Love, H'._ I smiled sadly as I continued to look at the pictures in the album. There were photos of us in the first two years of our relationship. Before he left me. There were photos of us smiling on the quidditch pitch, sitting by the lake and throwing snowballs at each other. Then the photos stopped and were replaced by tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry POV**

I got to the Great Hall with Hydra and turned around to check if Draco was following. He was stood talking to Pansy. _He'd rather be with her than be with you._ Well that was just his choice then. I don't need him. We sat at the table and I filled our plates up. As I finished, Draco walked in and sat down. Dinner was quiet. Even Hydra was quiet which is unusual. Draco stood up not long after he came in and left the hall. I was confused as to why but I wont follow him, he didn't want to sit and talk to me last night and he obviously wanted to be alone today too. Anyway I had to get Hydra ready. Every Friday night she went for a sleepover at Ron and Hermiones house. I waited until she'd finished her dinner then asked her to say goodbye to the other professors. She smiled and waved then gripped my hand.

We arrived back at our quarters and went into her room. We got her bag ready with some pyjamas, her favourite muggle storybook and a stuffed monkey who went by the name Winston. As we finished we heard the floo roar to life. Hydra raced out and I could hear her talking to Ron and Hermione. I went into the sitting room and hugged my two best friends.

' **How are you mate?'** Ron asked.

' **I'm fine. She's been excited about this all week. Something about going to a museum?'** I laughed and looked to Hermione.

' **Hey, she just wants to learn. Shes a very bright little girl.'** Hermione replied.

' **I know Herm.'** I smiled.

I hugged Hydra and kissed her head as I said goodbye then Ron flooed her back to their place. Hermione put her hand on my arm and smiled at me,

' **Youre doing well Harry. Much better than you were before. It gets easier'.**

She then flooed away to join her husband. They really are my best friends. I don't know how I would have coped without them. Especially when Hydra was born. I sat thinking about Hermiones words, _'youre doing well, better than before'._ Im glad she thinks so. Im glad she made me see sense and ask for help. Im glad her and Ron left me when they did.

 __General POV flashback__

 _Harry had given birth to a little girl with the help of Hogwarts Medi witch. No one but her and the weasleys knew where he was. Or that he was now a father. It had been three weeks though, and Harry still hadn't come to terms with being a dad. He was struggling with what muggle women termed 'post natal depression'. Three weeks and Harry had not even looked at his child. He didn't even name her. Hed had her and then refused to look at her. Looking at her would remind him of Draco. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't bond with her. He couldn't love her. It would be too hard to do._

 _Harry hadn't left his room other than to eat occasionally. Hermione and Ron had taken to staying with him in order to take care of the little girl. It was early one morning and the baby was crying._

' _Harry, your daughter is crying' Ron said._

' _I don't care' he replied._

' _you don't care?_

 _Harry shook his head. Hermione came storming in._

' _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE? SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER! I know that youre upset about Draco but Harry to be perfectly honest, its your fault! You left him. This beautiful little girl has been in this world for three weeks and you've never even looked at her! You don't even know what weve named her! She is yours! Accept the miracle she is. Ron and I have looked after her for you for this long. Do you know how hard it has been? Knowing that we cant ever have children? When you cant even look at her? Well no more now. She is yours. We are leaving. Look after your responsibility and grow up!' she was panting and crying at the end of her speech._

 _Harry looked at her astonished. Then both her and Ron disapperated. Harry was alone. With a baby. His baby. He registered that she was still crying. He got up and went to her crib. Above it was painted the name 'Hydra Lillian'. That's a beautiful name. For a beautiful child. Harry cried as he looked at this innocent baby. She had Dracos white blonde hair and his mothers green eyes. She was his. He picked her up and held her close as he cried._

 __end flashback__

I was so busy lost in thought that I didn't see or hear my floo activae to allow Pansy access into my rooms. I looked up as I saw a hand appear in my face and jumped as I saw Pansy. She smiled as I got up to hug her and then she sat across from me in front of the fire. I called Dobby and he reappeared with two cups or tea. We settled down to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys, I started my new job this week and have been super busy. but here it is!**

 **Dracos POV**

I put the photo album back and started to head towards the dungeons. Working with Sev always calms me down and makes me feel better. I knocked on the oak door and listened for the familiar ' _Enter'_. When I heard it I went in and smiled at him. His lips twitched slightly upwards in greeting. I walked over to the store cupboard and got out another cauldron. I knew my way around these rooms like the back of my hand. I started shredding Boomslang skin when I felt Sev put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him questioningly.

' **Are you okay Dragon?'**

' **I'm fine Uncle Sev. Just having a hard time being close to him all the time. I just need to be away from it for a while.'**

' **Do you want to leave it for tonight?'**

' **Do you mind? Could we just sit and have a drink? I've upset myself by looking at the photo album he gave me'**

Sev nodded and put a stasis spell on the cauldrons. Hed finish them later. We went and sat down in his living room with a glass of firewhisky. We sat talking about anything and everything trivial. As long as no one mentioned the elephant in the room we'd be okay.

 **General POV**

Sev sat looking at his godson. He was still totally besotted with the Potter boy. No, he must start calling him Harry. For Dracos sake at least. Draco didn't deserve to be treated as badly as Harry had treated him. He had turned his back on Voldemort all those years ago and helped Harry and his friends. Sev remembered the day when Draco admitted to him that he was in love with Harry.

 __Flashback__

 _Sev heard someone faintly crying as he was doing his rounds. He followed the sound and came across his godson crying on a bench outside the main entrance. He was worried. Draco would never show weakness willingly. He'd just been employed by Minerva as the new Charms professor. He should be ecstatic. Or at least not crying like this._

' _Dragon, what's the matter with you?'_

 _Draco jumped and wheeled round, tears streaming his face._

' _I can't take it anymore Sev. I need to be myself!'_

' _What do you mean Dragon? What's happened?'_

' _He's gonna disown me Sev. I can't be the pureblooded son he wants and I certainly can't have an heir like he wants. I don't like women Sev. I'm Gay' Draco was sobbing and had wrapped his arms around himself. He looked so pitiful. Sev did the only thing he could think of to offer the young man some comfort. He sat down and pulled Draco to him and hugged him tightly. Draco sobbed on his shirt._

' _I'm sure there are lots of presentable gay wizards your father would approve of dragon, and you can always adopt?'_

' _No Sev, I don't want a presentable gay wizard. The only one I want, I can't have. I know I can't because I don't even think he's gay, and that's the reason fathers going to disown me, because I'm in love with him!'_

' _Who? Draco I can't help if you don't explain'_

' _Potter, Sev! Potter!' Draco collapsed into tears again._

 _Sev was shocked to hear that Draco was in love with the boy hed tormented since they were 11, but once he started to think about it, it made sense. The built up tension and hatred had slowly, for Draco, moved to jealousy, then interest, then infatuation. Sev just hoped Potter wouldn't hurt his dragon. He hoped hed grown up._

 __End flashback__

Sev sat watching the changing emotions on Dracos face and the shadows that passed through his eyes. It hadn't been easy since his father had disowned him. Draco quite often spent his weekends in Sevs rooms, he hated being alone. He had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. Sev was his only family left.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: To whoever reviewed as a guest and asked for an update: my updates are on weekends as I work all week and my laptop is at my dads.**

 **Harrys POV**

My head was hurting. Pansy had told me that everything I believed was wrong. When Draco claimed her and Theo would ruin their lives with a baby, it was because Theo was abusive to her. Draco was the one who'd patch her up each time she was hurt by him. She never went to Madame Pompfrey, due to embarrassment and fear. That's evidently the way Pansy lost the child. Theo had pushed her down the stairs. Draco had tried his best to save the unborn child but there was nothing he could do. I cant believe I didn't know that this was happening. Pansy was my friend and I didn't see it. Which also means that Draco may have wanted our child! I left and I didn't need to. Pansy is now Pansy Zabini. Wife to Blaise and mother to Toby Zabini. I could feel myself crying. I needed to get out. I know, I'll go share some whisky with Sev. I picked up my firewhisky bottle and set off to go down to the dungeons.

I walked down slowly, thinking. Draco should have known his daughter. He would have if id stuck around and asked what was going on with Pansy. All that I went through. All that I put him through. Pointless. I was so upset and hurt for a long time, I cant imagine how bad he must have felt. It was all my fault too. I started to walk quicker before I could start sobbing. I could now see Sevs office. As I got closer I got faster. I was nearly running when I pushed the door open. I don't usually knock. I wish I had.

' **Sev, do you fancy…. Oh never mind. It doesn't matter'** I trailed off as I noticed he was sat with Draco. Draco looked great. His legs were tucked under him and his hair was mussed and fluffy **.** He smiled at me. I bet a hundred galleons that I looked like I was looking at the Bloody Baron and not Draco. I was so shocked that he was there that I froze. No words came to my mind or my lips. It was like he didn't age. He still looked as good as when we first started dated.

' **Yes Harry? What is it? 'Are you okay?'** Sev asked.

But I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. He was looking at me with those mercury eyes. I snapped out of it when Sev waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and left. It made me look like a coward but I didn't care. I ran. Again.

I ran and ran until I fell down onto the grass outside by the Black Lake. My chest hurt. But I wasn't sure why it hurt. Did it hurt because of how fast I ran? Or because hed looked at me? Or a mixture of both? I looked down into my hand. I was still holding the bottle of Firewhisky. I raised it to my lips and took a large gulp. The liquid burned as it went down my throat but the pain took my attention away from the ache in my chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Draco's POV**

I stared at the place Harry had just vacated. Had that really just happened? I looked to Severus to see if it had. Oh, judging by his face it had happened. I looked longingly at the door. I think Sev knew. He glanced at me and got up. That got my attention. I followed him with my eyes to see him walking to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and handed it to me.

' **Go on Dray, youll need to do this if you and Harry are ever going to be on the same terms you used to be. Take this, go find him and help him. Help him like I helped you. You need each other'** He said.

I nodded and left Sev's rooms. I heard him sigh as I left. I walked up to the entrance and noticed the main doors open a fraction. So that's where he is. I left the castle and started to walk down to where I could see the single slightly hunched over figure by the edge of the lake. It was starting to get cold outside. Why was he sitting out here all alone? What was going on in his head? My poor Harry.

I sat down next to him silently. He didn't even flinch. I wasn't even sure he knew I was there to be honest. He was shaking slightly so I took off my jacket and draped it over his shoulders. As I did this, I heard him let out a sob. It broke my heart to hear him cry like he was.

' **Harry, please. What's wrong? Please tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me. I want to help you. This isn't like you.'** I said.

' **I've missed you'** Harry whispered to me. It was so quiet I thought id heard wrong. But then he looked at me. The green eyes that have haunted my dreams for nearly 6 years were looking back at me. Big bright watery green eyes. I wasn't sure what to do. He took a big gulp of Firewhisky and closed his eyes. I scooted closer to him and he put his head on my shoulder. Being the taller of the two of us was always an advantage. I waited a few seconds and I put my arms around him. I tightened them as he sobbed on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and just waited. I knew he'd talk in his own time.

After a while he calmed down. He looked up at me and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper.

' **Sorry about that'** he said with a watery grin as he sniffed.

' **It's okay Harry, don't worry. Now whats wrong?'**

' **Its going to sound silly but I don't even know whats wrong with me. I don't know where I went wrong. I never imagined my life would be like this. I never imagined much more than you and I really. Don't you miss me at all Dray?'** He asked me pleadingly. I stroked his cheek as I replied,

' **Harry, you know I do. You were my life, my world. It broke me when you left. And now you show up again with anothers child. You have to see how much of a shock it is to me. You left me remember, not the other way around. You have to see how much I was hurting too. I still am'**

Harry started to sob again as he listened.

' **I know Dray, I know. But I had my reasons. I didn't want you to reject me. You have to understand that I didn't want to leave. I should have stayed and told you, but I ran. Im a coward Dray'**

' **What were the reasons Harry? Tell me them now and we may be able to go back to what we had'**

' **I, I, I cant.'** He whispered. I sighed. Then I looked down, we had unconsciously been drinking our Firewhisky. There was none left in our bottles. I lay down and Harry lay with me. We began just chatting about meaningless things. It was getting late as it was already dark. I looked to the shadow where I knew Harry was laid and he was already asleep. I settled down to sleep with my arms around him. Just like we used to. Me and him against the world. We can conquer anything as long as were together.

I woke up early the next morning. Not early enough it seems. Harry was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's POV**

I woke up just as the sun's rays were painting the edge of the horizon. But I wasn't alone. I was wrapped in Draco's arms. I snuggled into him for a few minutes, just remembering how it used to be when I woke up this way every day. Then I noticed the Firewhisky bottles, my headache which could only come from ingesting a lot of alcohol and the fact I had his jacket on. Oh my god. What did we do? What did I do? I wriggled out of his grasp, hoping not to wake him. Then yet again I left my blonde with empty arms.

I ran.

I ran into the castle and up into my quarters. I didn't want to wake up with him. I wasn't ready for that yet. I went into my bedroom and laid on the bed, panicking. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to Severus' patronus. The familiar doe spoke in his usual drawl,

' **Mr Potter, it's lunch time, I expect your presence, you cannot miss two meals in the same. Poppy is going spare'**

I laughed as I made my way into the shower and then down to the Great Hall. I avoided Draco's eyes as I sat down and began to fill my plate. Minerva and Poppy started fussing about me straight away. Apparently im too thin, haven't recovered properly from the thing with having Hydra (the depression which I didn't appreciate Poppy bringing up in front of everyone) and I look just generally ill. Theres nothing like your friends to make you feel good about yourself is there? I laughed to myself, they really do care about me. Its nice to know.

I can feel Draco's gaze on me. _Youre dying to look at him!_ No im not. Im stronger than that. I don't need to look at him. I certainly don't want to talk to him. I finish my lunch and quickly excuse myself. It's a nice day so I think ill get some flying in. I _Accio'd_ my new Firebolt broom and hopped on as it zoomed toward me. Oh how I've missed flying. I hadn't been able to fly when I was due to have Hydra and then I didn't want to when I was ill. Now though, it was like nothing had changed. I knew how to fly, this was easy, this was familiar.

I flew up so high that I couldn't even see the Quidditch stands. The wind was chilly but felt refreshing whipping at my face. My eyes stung as I sped this way and that. My hands were tinted blue and white due to how tight I was holding my broom in the cold weather. I was so busy in the air I didn't see the head of white blonde hair watching me from the stands. I stopped in the air, I couldn't see but I think it was in the middle of the pitch. When I was still, I screamed. I screamed and shouted and cried. No one would be out to hear or see me so I thought I was safe. I screamed for the life Draco and I could have had with each other and our child. I screamed for my own cowardice whenever he tried to talk to me. I screamed for the fact my two best friends couldn't ever have children of their own. I screamed because I was worried about messing up Hydras life like mine. But mostly I screamed because I wished I could change everything.

I screamed for a good half an hour at least. When my throat had finally run dry I cast _tempus_. This showed me that it was almost 6oclock. Hydra would be coming back soon and it was almost dinner time. I slowly lowered myself down and back onto solid ground. I quickly sent my broom back into my quarters and started to trudge my way back up to the castle. It started to get cold so I pulled Dracos jacket tighter around me. As I reached the doors to the castle, so did Hermione and Hydra. She smiled and ran to me when she saw me. I picked her up and swung her round as I kissed her head and she giggled. Hermione smiled warmly at me.

' **Where's Ron?** I ask.

' **He went away on an Auror mission this morning. So it was just Hydra and me today'**

' **Do you want to stay for dinner then? Im sure Minerva wouldn't mind'**

' **Yeah, that'd be nice'**

I smiled and the three of us walked into the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but its more of a filler, it was needed in order for what happens next to actually happen :) thanks to all mu favouriters, followers and reviewers!**

 **Draco's POV**

I was sitting at the Head Table waiting for everyone to start dinner. The large doors opened and in walked Harry, Hydra and Granger. Oh no, I think it's Weasley now. She looked good, she definitely had gotten better with age. She was no longer the buck toothed, frizzy haired know it all she used to be. I wonder why her and Ronald haven't had children yet. I looked at Harry. He was still wearing my jacket. That made me smile, he looks good in my jacket. Wizards don't often wear leather, but since I became friends with Hermione and Ron, and lovers with Harry, _(Ex Lovers now, hes no longer yours)_ , I invested in one. It looks good on me, but better on him with his tanned skin and messy black hair. Oh how I miss running my hands through his hair. They got to the Head Table and our fellow teachers greeted Hermione warmly.

' **Hello Draco, I hope you're well'** she smiled at me.

' **I'm fine thank you Hermione, I trust you are too'**

' **I am thank you'**

She smiled at me and they sat down and filled their plates up. Hydra waved at me frantically and beamed as she got up and ran to my side.

' **Sir, Sir, look what I buyed for you'**

She presented me with a small figurine of a scary looking witch in black robes with a pointy hat. The hat was all raggedy. I smiled at it and told her I loved it.

' **It's what muggles think us witches looks like. How strange does she look? Nothing like us witches really. Its so youll remember me every time you see it, see cause its got hair like us'**

She giggled as she told me. I smiled and thanked her and told her it looked very nice. She went and sat back with her father. He caught sight of me from his end of the table and smiled at me. I was shocked, too shocked to smile back. He laughed quietly and continued talking to Hermione and Hydra. It gave me time to study him. He looked better than he had last night when he was crying. He looks happier, like he had a good night sleep for the first time in a long time. I like to think that's because he was in my arms again. That's the reason I slept with no nightmares. I know im probably wrong but I cant face the fact that its probably just because hes sat with his best friend. I was always so jealous of their friendship. Hydra suddenly ran to me, breaking up my musings and asked:

' **Mr Malfoy, sir, please can I come to your rooms tonight? Of course Winston will have to come.** (here she presented a little stuffed monkey) **But please? We can make things. Please sir'**

' **Ask your father first young lady'** I laughed.

She ran back over and they were talking in hushed voices. I saw him sigh and nod his head. Hydra squealed and hugged him and Hermione then ran back to my side.

' **Papa said I can and hell pick me up once Aunt Mione leaves. Yay! We're gonna have so much fun.'**

Seeing that id finished eating she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the table, all the while talking about the museum shed been to. I listened as I steered her towards my office. This is what would happen every day if Harry had stayed. She would be mine. I would've been there for all of the major milestones in her life. Id be a better father than Lucius ever was. I would be a dad.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: okay I know Harrys rather OOC in this chapter but I can really see him and Hermione sitting cross legged on a couch, gossiping about everything.**

 **Harrys POV**

I sighed again as I saw them leave the Hall, Hydra dragging Draco. Hermione watched me.

' **What's going on? Are you two back together?'** She asked

I shook my head and smiled at her. Oh I had a lot to tell her. Its easier to tell her than to tell Ron. We quickly said goodbye to the other teachers and walked to my quarters. The guarding dragon in the portrait looked for Hydra questioningly. This made me laugh, I smiled and told him she'd gone with Draco. He smiled and let us in then. We went in and Hermione was straight on at me;

' **What's going on? Are you okay about it all? Your depressions not coming back is it? Are you sleeping alright? Wait, why do you have his jacket on?'**

I blushed at her last question. I had completely forgotten I was wearing his jacket. It smelt just like him and I love the way he smells. The leather looked worn now but it all added to the look of the jacket. It's the very same jacket he bought the first time me, him, Mione and Ron went to Diagon Alley together. Just after Draco and I began seeing each other. I wonder if he noticed I was wearing it still. I suppose I better give him it back when I collect Hydra. A sharp cough interrupted my thoughts and reminded me that Hermione was still there. I smiled and sat cross legged with her on the couch.

' **okay first off, yes im okay with him being here, no its not coming back, im fine, yes im sleeping, still no nightmares, the potions are working. The jacket, well that's another story'**

' **I'm waiting on this story, come on Potter I've got all night'** she said with a grin. I laughed and grabbed us both a Butterbeer while I told her the story of what happened last night.

' **and then I woke up, and I was in his arms again and it was great. Until I realised that I was actually in his arms!'**

' **oh my gosh, that's so strange. Its sweet though, maybe now you know why he said what he said you could make it work again?'** she asked. I sighed.

' **I don't think he'd want to'**

' **Why?'**

' **because I ran.'** I cringed as I told her. She smiled knowingly.

' **oh harry'** she hugged me tightly, **'Why did you run?'**

' **Because I was scared. Its been so long since we woke up together. I remembered how awkward it had been the morning we first woke up together and I knew it would be even worse this time. I don't know what he wants and im worried he wont want me and certainly wont want Hydra.'**

' **But Harry, everything you've told me about how he's behaved shows that he still loves you and is very fond of Hydra. Take a chance and tell him how you feel. Be brave! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised'** She smiled at me. Shes right, I know I have to tell him. I will tell him. Tonight.

I thanked her and hugged her again as she said she had to leave. She made me promise to tell her what happened when I told him. That woman can be scary sometimes. I watched as she flooed away and I was left alone. I checked the time and saw that it was nearly 8 oclock, Hydra will be getting tired, I'd better go pick her up. I left my rooms and walked down towards Draco's.

When I got to his rooms I didn't knock, I knew his password so I went in and the sight that greeted me nearly floored me. There sitting on the couch was Draco, with our daughters head in his lap. He was carding his fingers through her hair, singing to her. She was asleep but im not sure he realised. He was singing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him whenever he had a nightmare. He had a beautiful voice when he sang, but he didn't do it often. In the two years we were together he only ever sang for me a few times. It was one of the only times he was ever bare. When he sang, he was stripped of his confidence. The sound was pure, raw and it was beautiful. I subconsciously started humming the same tune and this caused him to open his eyes and look over at me. I smiled at him and he smiled sadly back.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, just to let you know I will be unable to post a new chapter next weekend as my dads going to China and hell have my laptop with him. Sorry!**

 **Dracos POV**

Hydra had helped me make a calming draught. Severus made all the more advanced potions but Poppy always asked me to make the less difficult ones for the Hospital wing. It helped keep me grounded and occupied. She knew I needed to keep my mind off Harry. Hydra had done well, she was a very clever 5 year old. She had done everything I asked her to do perfectly. She followed my instructions well and the potion we made was perfect. After we'd finished she asked me if she could have some milk and possibly cookies if I had any. This made me laugh and I ruffled her hair as I got her the drink and treats. I made myself a hot chocolate and sat with the sweet girl. She quickly dunked her cookie into my hot chocolate and smiled at me. I laughed at her, she could be so cheeky.

' **Sir, I'm pleased we came here. Papa seems more happier here now. He needs to be happy, he deserves it. Aunt Mione says he was poorly in his head when I was born, being here really is helping I think. Thank You'** She yawned as she told me this. Then she cuddled into her monkey teddy and rested her head on my knees. I was stunned, he was ill? I wish I'd known. Why hadn't I known? My poor Harry. _But youre probably the reason he was ill._ I started to run my fingers through her hair and started to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was frightened. I must have lost myself in the song because the next thing I know, I can hear humming. I look up and see Harry humming to the song with a small smile on his face. When he sees me looking at him, he smiles. I smile back at him. I love that smile. He really was beautiful. I gently moved Hydra's head onto a cushion and stood up. I stretched my back and smiled again. He was still wearing my jacket. He looks so good. I inclined my head towards the dining room and he nodded.

We went into the dining room and I offered him a drink. He smiled.

' **Anything stronger than coffee?'** He asked me. I offered him firewhisky and he nodded at me. When we both had our glasses I sat down.

It was silent for a while, both of us unsure of how to break the tension. It was so silly. We used to be able to go hours where we never stopped talking and now we cant even go minutes.

' **Im glad youre back Harry'** I said quietly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

' **Ive missed you too Dray, I really have'** he whispered to me. He sounded so sad! I moved to sit next to him and put my hand on his cheek. I gently used my thumb to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. He sighed and leaned into my touch. I smiled at him slightly and moved forward slowly. I was giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. I hoped he wouldn't pull away, but I had to give him the opportunity. He looked at me and I saw fear, trust, love and wariness in his eyes. I understand the emotions and im pretty sure that my eyes reflect exactly the same. But im taking the leap. I closed the distance between us. When our lips met, it was so warm and familiar. It was like coming home after years of being lost and being unable to find somewhere you belonged. This was where I belonged though. Here, with Harry. My Harry. Forget all of the stuff others tell you, like fireworks and butterflies. I saw stars. But all too soon he pulled away from me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

' **Please Harry, why did you leave me? I want to know what I did wrong'**

' **Dray, I cant. I just didn't want you to be upset with me. You wouldn't have understood. I didn't want to face your rejection. You had so much and it was just better if I just left. I didn't want to ruin your life'**

' **But Harry, I don't think you understand. You were my life! I would have dropped everything for you. I would have literally thrown away my entire life just to stay with you. You were my everything. I could never hate you. I could never reject you. We would have worked through it.'** By this point we were both crying.

' **We could work through it now? We could be together again? If you want to?'** He asked me quiet and unsure. Im pretty sure my face split with the grin on my face. I hugged him as I told him id like to try again. This time it was him that took the leap, he kissed me. We only stopped when breathing became absolutely necessary. We both smiled and rested our foreheads together.

' **I should get her to bed, shell sleep better'** He said slightly out of breath. I nodded and stood up. He went to give me my jacket back but I shook my head. He's mine again. He need something to show that. He picked up Hydra and she cuddled into him. He kissed me again lightly. I kissed Hydras head and smiled as he left to his own rooms. As the door closed I sunk down towards the floor, smiling. Things were starting to look up again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harrys POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was still smiling. I got up and started to get myself ready, whistling to myself. I was lost in thought until I heard someone else whistling with me. I turned round to see Hydra standing in the doorway in her dragon slippers. Her blonde fluffy hair was all messy. It took on the same quality as mine when she first woke up and made her look even cuter. She smiled sleepily at me and I quickly threw a pillow at her. She giggled, picked it up and ran towards me. This turned into an all out pillow war, which she eventually won. We got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. It was Sunday so the times for meals are later.

We were some of the last to go into the hall as a lot of teachers were sitting eating. Severus sat next to Dray and smiled as he saw me. Draco must have told him about us giving it another go. Luckily, Poppy (who usually sat on Dracos other side) slyly moved to my place and winked at me so I could sit with Draco. He took my hand under the table after I had got both Hydra and myself some breakfast. I smiled and squeezed his hand. Sev saw and raised his eyebrows. Oh I hope he doesn't say anything. I don't want to explain to anyone. My attention was taken away by Hydra trying to explain to Minerva that we'd had a pillow fight.

' **Then he just threw it at me. It didn't really hurt but I was shocked. Really shocked. Silly old man'**

' **Hey! Less of the old man, little miss'** I said as I tickled her at the table. Her peals of laughter made everyone else at the table laugh. I eventually let up and she calmed herself down slowly.

' **Papa, what we doing today? Cause I haven't been swimming in ages!'** She whined, stretching the word ages. I laughed and asked if shed like to go swimming.

' **Only if you come too! Oh and Mister Draco can come too. You will come wont you?'** She asked him sweetly. He smiled and ensured he would go and get ready now and meet us in 20 minutes at the main doors. Hydra smiled and pulled me up and dragged me off to get ready to swim in the lake.

When we got to our rooms she ran and gathered us both big towels while I got her swimsuit and my trunks. Once we were ready, I put her long hair up into a bun so it wouldn't be as bad to tame after swimming. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

' **Cmon Papa, Mister Draco will be waiting for us. A lady is never late'**

' **Are you a lady? Am I a lady?'** I laughed as I asked her. She laughed at me

' **Of course we are, were both ladies'**

' **Oh yes dear, of course'** I said to her in a female voice. This made her laugh even more. By the time we'd calmed down we were at the doors by Dracos side. He asked what we were laughing at and Hydra told him I was a lady. The picture of his face made us laugh even more. He couldn't believe what shed just said about her own dad. I just laughed even harded. Hydra must have got sick then because she took our hands and pulled us out towards the lake.

We got to the lake and I spelled her costume on. She jumped in and Draco and I shielded ourselves as we got splashed. I then spelled my trunks on and got ready for a day in the sum swimming with my little girl and my boyfriend. Wow that never fails to make me smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Draco's POV**

I stood and watched as Harry jumped in after Hydra. The sun shone and made the lakes surface look like a mirror. I couldn't help but stare at Harry in his swimming trunks. He was laughing and splashing his little girl and he looked so at ease. It was a perfect picture. His midnight black hair stuck to his face as the plait hed put it in stuck to his back. He was still as lean as he used to be, except now there was a long curved scar on his stomach. A price worth paying for something as beautiful as Hydra. He caught me looking at the scar and blushed.

' **Come on Dray, the whole idea of swimming means you have to get in the water'** He said cheekily.

I laughed, sat down against the edge of the lake and eased myself in gently. Harry checked Hydra was okay then came over to me. She was playing catch with the Giant Squid. I was watching them when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I twisted my neck to look around at Harry and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed my lips lightly. I pressed myself back onto him a little and he started to kiss down my neck to my shoulder. I was just beginning to lose myself in the feeling when we heard:

' **Papa, Mildred's gone now and im getting cold'**

' **Mildred?'** I asked questioningly.

' **She named the squid when we first came.'** He explained and we both chuckled.

We all got out and Harry wrapped Hydra in a big fluffy towel. I didn't want the day to end so I suggested taking them both out for their tea. Harry agreed and we said we'd meet in an hour at the Grand Entrance. This would give me enough time to make myself look presentable.

I walked to my rooms and stripped as soon as I got to the bathroom. I switched on the shower, making sure it was at the right temperature. As I stood under the steady stream of water I started to think about the past few days.

I could never have imagined that Harry and I would ever get back together. The blackness that surrounded me since he left is finally starting to lift. I wont ruin it this time! I just wish I knew why he left me in the first place. Was it something I said? Did I hurt him? I wouldn't dream of hurting him but if I did accidentally, id want to know about it. Id need to make it right. He was and is my life.

I got out of the shower, cast a drying charm and got dressed. I was wearing black jeans with a short sleeved white muggle tshirt which was a gift from Pansy. It showed off my body well. I need Harry to keep wanting me. I quickly dried my hair off with a spell and let the blonde locks fall around my face lightly. I picked up some money, put on my trainers and left to meet my Harry.

I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me when I got to the entrance hall. He looked breathtaking. He smiled up at me and im pretty sure if I hadn't grabbed hold of the stair rail I would have fallen and not even cared. His black hair was tied back neatly and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a three quarter sleeved top. The green pulled out the colour in his eyes even more than usual. He smiled and I got lost. He truly is beautiful.

Then I turned to look at Hydra and couldn't help the smile on my face. Her blond hair was done in simple bunches tied with silky purple ribbons. She wore a dress that puffed at her waist. The top half was the same pearlescent purple as the ribbons in her hair while the skirt was just plain black. The dress ended just above her knees and she wore simple black ballet flats. She giggled as I stared at them both.

' **Come on Mr Draco, lets goooo'** she whined. This snapped me out of my thoughts and I smiled. I offered my arm to Harry and my hand to Hydra. When we were all linked we walked to the apparition point. I closed my eyes and we disapparated.

 _ **AN: There is more that I plan to happen for this story but im planning another story for after this. I have a few different ideas and want to know which one my readers would rather read. please let me know which youd prefer. All of these stories will be written in the end :). The choices are:**_

 _ **a non magical wolfstar**_

 _ **a story where Sirius, Remus and James raise Harry after Lily is the only one to die**_

 _ **a non magical Snarry where Snape and Harry are the same age with Harry being deaf**_

 _ **a story showing Ron and Hermione finding out she cannot have children.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I realise this is quite short but the next thing that happens is kind of big so I didn't wanna put too much in this chapter :) and I know the sorting was short but I didn't want to write it all out because its nearly the same in all other stories you read. Enjoy :)**

 **Harry's POV**

After the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube had stopped I looked around. Italy. He'd brought us to Italy. How sweet, he knows its one of my favourite places. He brought me here on our first date. He fell in the fountain that night. He'd tried to get the date perfect and then he fell and was soaking wet. I remember his face as if it was yesterday. I chuckled and he looked over at me. I pointed to the fountain and he scowled at me. I looked down at Hydra and motioned for Draco to look at her too. Her face was alight with wonder. She was looking in all directions trying to take in everything. Draco chuckled and led us to a quaint little restaurant. It was all decorated in rich deep reds and whites. The waiter had left us menus when he'd led us to the table. Hydra decided she wanted a pizza while Draco and I ordered pasta dishes. The conversation flowed well and we laughed almost constantly. The only silence was when our food came.

' **How was your food Hydra?'** Draco asked once we'd finished. Hydra had pizza all round her face as she beamed up at him.

' **Delicious thank you Mr. Draco'**. Draco laughed at her.

' **Come here you mucky pup you've got pizza all over your face'** Hydra leaned forward and Draco carefully wiped her face with a napkin. I smiled fondly at them both. Draco paid the bill and we left back into the warm Italian streets.

No one heard the _'click'_ of the camera or the sound of the heels as the photographer left.

Out in the street Draco took my daughters hand and led her over to the ice cream seller. _Our daughter. She's his too remember._ There was nothing better than Italian Ice cream. After we'd eaten our cones it was time for us to go home. Hydra looked like she was going to cry when we said it was time to leave. It took twenty minutes of crying and four promises that we'd come back another day before we were able to apparate back to Hogwarts. Draco walked us back to our rooms to say goodbye. He ruffled Hydras hair and kissed her head. I sent her in to get ready for bed with a story. She nodded excitedly and ran in.

' **She's a good kid Harry, you've done well'** Draco said softly. He kissed my lips lightly, we had to go and sit in the Sorting in half an hour so he'd see me there. I went into her room and called for Dobby to watch her once id read her muggle fairy story. She kissed me goodnight and I left in my fresh teaching robes to walk to the Great Hall.

 **Draco's POV**

The sorting was going rather slowly and I was bored. The only thing making it bearable was the grip Harry had on my hand underneath the table. Harry was receiving a lot of stares. _That's what he gets for leaving the wizarding world for 6 years! For leaving me._ Izachiel Waters had just been sorted into Slytherin and Severus took the stool away. McGonagall stood up infront of the podium and gave the speech.

' **As usual Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that all Weasley joke products are banned. Do try and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. And last but not least, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is Mr Harry Potter.'** Here Harry stood up to deafening applause from the students. He blushed. Once the students had calmed down McGonagall continued, **'Mr Potters young daughter will also live here with him so make sure youre considerate. Now, eat.'**

The plates filled and the next hour was spent listening to the inane chatter of the children before they all followed their prefects to the respective common rooms and Draco could finally drop into his bed. He fell asleep with dreams of far off places and the other two members of his family. His dark haired beauty and the pretty little girl he was starting to love like his own.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I know this is a short chapter but I didn't have much time to write anything else. I will add another chapter tomorrow hopefully.**

 **Harrys POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile. I got up and had a quick shower and went in to the kitchenette. Id decided that Hydra and I would have our breakfast in our rooms, I wanted to spend a bit more time with her before I headed out to classes. Molly would be here to teach her soon too. I smiled at her as she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. I laid down the breakfast in front of her and ate my own. That was until Severus' doe patronus appeared infront of me. _'Potter, you need to come to the Great Hall and see the Prophet before Draco does. Hurry'._ This made me panic. What could be in that paper that Draco wasn't to see? I called Dobby and asked him to stay with Hydra while I practically ran to the Great Hall.

I walked into the Hall and all the talking stopped. Every pair of eyes in the room followed my every move. I hurried up to the Head Table and snatched the paper out of Sev's hands. There screaming on the front page was a picture of Draco wiping a laughing Hydra's face while I looked fondly on at them and a photo of the three of us walking holding hands. The article accompanying it said:

 _SECRET POTTER/MALFOY CHILD. DRACO MALFOY; DEATH EATER OR DOTING DAD?_

 _YES READERS, I AS YOUR FAITHFUL REPORTER CAN COME TO YOU AND SAY THAT MR POTTER AND MR MALFOY WERE SEEN OUT AMONG THE STREETS OF ITALY, WITH A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL WHO LOOKED SURPRISINGLY LIKE A MIXTURE OF BOTH MEN._

 _A WITNESS SAID THEY WENT INTO A QUIET LITTLE RESTAURANT AND CONSTANTLY HELD HANDS ALL NIGHT._

 _ITS NO HIDDEN KNOWLEDGE THAT THESE MEN WERE DATING A FEW YEARS AGO, BUT MR POTTER THEN MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED. NOW MY DEAR READERS, WE SEEM TO HAVE FINALLY FOUND OUT THE REASON HE LEFT. WHETHER OR NOT THE MEN ARE PURSUING THEIR RELATIONSHIP AGAIN IS ANOTHER QUESTION. AND I PROMISE YOU, I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO FIND THE ANSWERS OUT FOR YOU DEAR READERS._

 _RITA SKEETER._

The paper was slowly being screwed up in my hands. The cutlery and plates were starting to rattle as I stormed out and back down to my quarters. I was furious! This is why I left our world when I found out I was pregnant with Hydra. I didn't want her to be subjected to Skeeters slander. Shes innocent in all of this. I will get that beetle.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I know I usually do a Draco pov straight after a harry but I felt like Harrys wasn't finished yet. Here it is. A longer Chapter**

 **HARRYS POV (cont)**

I stormed into my rooms and slammed the door. Luckily Hydra must have been in her bedroom, I didn't want to frighten her. How dare that dungbeetle write about her! Im so angry. And just when Draco and I were building our trust again! I was sat grumbling to myself when Albus popped his head into his painting.

' **Harry my dear boy, what on earth is the matter'**

' **Whats the matter? Whats the matter? This piece of slander from that insufferable witch! Look at this Albus! Look at it'** I shouted at him whilst shoving the paper infront of his face. He tsked as he read the aticle. He then placed his hands together and said lightly;

' **Don't you think now is the right time to sit Draco down and tell him that he is Hydras other father? I think he'd prefer the truth from you rather than Skeeters speculations'**

How did he know? I didn't tell him, unless… He was in his other portrait the day I went to talk to Minerva. That sneaky wizard.

' **I cant tell him Albus, imagine how hed feel. Hes missed all of her life'**

' **I think youll be surprised, he already loves her like his own'**

As we were talking, none of us noticed the little gasp or the closing of Hydras door again.

I checked the time and saw that it was nearly time for my first lesson with the third year students. I quickly called Dobby, who had evidently decided he was going to be Hydras sitter elf,and told him to keep her happy until Molly came for her lessons. He smiled and ran into her room as I bid goodbye to Albus and that silly article. I set off up to my classroom.

 **Dracos POV**

I woke up and decided that id take breakfast in my rooms, I had to go over some lesson plans. Id just finished when the house elves popped my toast and fruit in. They always know just what I fancy. I had the first year Gryfindors and Slytherins first. This should be good. I m teaching them the levitation charm. I put on my staff robes and left for my classroom. I felt like I was being watched and whispered about as I passed several children. Probably another rumour about being a death eater, I thought bitterly. Its amazing how much one mistake can burden the whole of your life.

I entered my classroom and let the students in. I arranged them in a boy girl seating plan, which they did not like. They grumbled for a good fifteen minutes before shutting up. Even then it was only because I threatened to take points.

' **Okay, welcome to your first charms lesson. Charm sis one of the only forms of magic that definitely requires wand movements. The charm we are going to do is the levitation charm. You must do a swish and flick with your wand,'** here I demonstrated, **'and say the words** _ **Wingardium Leviosa'**_

I stood and watched how they nearly all got it wrong. Some had the right movements but said the spell wrong, some had the right spell but wrong movement and some were wrong altogether. More practise was needed.

It was about half way through the lesson when a Slytherin boy was the first to levitate his feather. I was just going to give him points when a clearly panicked and out or breath Harry burst into my classroom. I looked up at him, as did my class.

' **Its Hydra. Shes gone. I need your help'** He gasped out.

' **Class dismissed. Go'** I shouted. Once theyd all scrabbled out I hugged Harry and told him to tell me how hed found out. Inside I was panicking just as much as Harry. Id grown to love that little girl and was scared for her safety.

 _-Harrys Flashback-_

 _I was just about to bring out the Boggart out of the closet when Dobby popped into the classroom crying and hitting himself._

' _Whats the matter Dobby?'_

' _Dobby is sorry Mister Harry Potter Sir'_

' _Whats happened?' I asked with a feeling of dread. Please don't let it be._

' _Its young Mistress, Sir. She be gone' Dobby cried. Hydra. My baby._

' _What do you mean?' I cried. I looked up again as I was being watched by the students. 'Class dismissed' I shouted._

' _We was playing hides and seeks and then she vanished. Young Mistress wasn't happy. Whispered about Daddy and lies'_

 _Oh no! she heard me talking to Albus. I need to find Draco. I need his help to find Hydra._

I agreed to help him find the little girl and we both left my classroom. Harry took the castle and I took outside.

I ran down to the Quidditch pitch and frantically searched all over the stands and locker rooms. She wasn't there. I was panicking. Anything could have happened. Rogue death eaters, an animal. She could be hurt right now. And frightened. Ill find you Hydra.

I checked everywhere on the grounds. It had been a few hours now. And it had started to rain. I got a patronus from Harry and all it was was him crying and saying he couldn't find her. I was determined. I would find her, for him. Shes his daughter and id find her.

I was quickly scanning over the grounds again when I caught sight of small footprints leading into the forbidden forest. Hydra. I ran and followed the footsteps. I ended up pushing past and walking through big green bushes and hanging branches on several trees. It was cold wet and muddy. But I was getting closer. I just knew I was. I cant imagine what Harry must be going through. He's so worried. Just then I hear sniffling. Hydra. I ran towards the sound and saw her curled up against the trunk of a large tree. Her blonde hair had twigs in it and was plastered to her head. Her jeans were ripped and dirty and she was crying. The sight made my heart hurt. Poor baby.

' **Hydra'**

' **Mister Draco?'** She cried as she looked up. I nodded and smiled at her. She cried even harder at this. I picked her up and hugged her close to my chest. I sent off a patronus to let her Papa know I had found her.

' **I was so frightened. But im glad you found me daddy'** She sniffled quietly as she cuddled into me to get warm.

Daddy? Why did she call me that? Could it be? Has Harry lied to me all this time? I knew she looked like me as a child. Is she mine? I need to speak to Harry!


	22. Chapter 22

**-General POV-**

Draco walked quickly toward the entrance hall with Hydra asleep in his arms. When Harry saw them coming he gave a watery smile. Draco gave him a tight smile and walked quickly past him towards Harry's quarters. Harry could be seen following with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand, what had he done? Draco's face was a mask of stone. The same mask of stone he used before he and Harry got together. The same mask he used when he wanted no one to know how he felt. And the same mask he wore when his anger was slowly bubbling up inside him.

They reached Harrys quarters and Draco carefully laid Hydra on her bed and magicked her clothes into warm fluffy pyjamas. She was dirty and her hair was in tatters. It would have been easier to clean her up now but they had silently decided to let her just sleep it off. Draco went into the living room as Harry tucked her. This was when Draco spied the newspaper on the coffee table. _Doting Dad? What? This just proves Hydra was telling me the truth. So why didn't Harry? He thought._

' **Thank you so much for finding her Dray'** Harry said as he moved out of Hydras room and towards Draco. He leaned up to kiss him, but Draco moved out of the way. Draco shook his head and Harry looked shocked.

' **Hydra called me daddy'** Draco said quietly.

' **Oh?'** Harry said. He was panicking inside, _had Hydra heard him talking to Albus? Does Draco believe her? Oh god. I wish id just told him when we first started talking again._

Draco had watched as all different emotions flashed on Harrys easy to read features. He waited for Harry to say something. After a few minutes however, it was clear he had nothing to say.

' **Why did she call me daddy Harry?'** Draco asked quietly.

' **She must have just been joking Dray. Maybe she sees you as a father figure because were together?'** Harry said nervously. **'I hope she didn't hear me talking to Dumbledore about him being her dad'** he added in quietly.

It wasn't as quiet as hed hoped in the otherwise silent quarters.

' **What did you just say? Did you just say that I am her dad?'**

' **No, no that's not what I meant Draco, I meant…'**

' **What Harry? How else could that sound? Don't lie to me. I thought we were past the lies'** Draco said quietly. But Harry couldn't understand. Where was his anger? Where was his temper? This wasn't Draco. Draco had a fiery temper. So where was it?

Harry sighed. **'Okay Draco, Fine. Yes, she is your daughter'**

Draco looked at Harry with a stricken face. Harry looked up to see Draco had torrents of tears down his face. Then he got angry.

' **HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!'**

' **Draco please'** Harry pleaded.

' **NO HARRY. THAT IS MY DAUGHTER AND IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THE SWEET GIRL THAT TELLS ME. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME FOR SIX YEARS! IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT ME? IS IT? DID YOU LEAVE BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE MY CHILD?'** Draco had steadily moved closer and was shaking Harry by his shoulders. He was getting desperate and he was crying hysterically. Harry was now crying too, but not as heavily as Draco.

' **Yes Draco that's why I left you'** Harry cried. Draco dropped Harrys shoulders and slid to the floor. He curled into himself and cried.

' **You thought I was going to be like Lucius didn't you? You can say you believe I'm different all you want but you'll never convince me or yourself, deep inside. You don't think I deserve a child. Don't worry neither do I'** He'd gone back to being barely above a whisper again. He was still crying but he stood up on shaky legs.

Harry tried to help him but he pushed Harry away and shook his head.

' **No, Dray its not like that! Please listen…..'** Harry pleaded, but was cut off as Draco left and shut the door quietly. Harry sobbed and sank down onto his knees with his head in his hands. _I should have told him. Why didn't I tell him?_

Harry sat crying in the silent living quarters, lost in his grief as the world carried on regardless of his heartache.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: okay so I know its a short chapter but I wanted to add in what was going through each boys head :) as always, italics is either a spell or what theyre thinking subconsciously**

 **Dracos POV**

I left Harrys quarters shakily. I must have been in there for longer than I thought because it was now dark. My surroundings were all a blur as I fumbled blankly back towards my rooms. I let my hands run along the wall to guide me as I didn't think I was strong enough to even cast a _lumos_ charm. The portraits complained as I went along. I ignored their protests about the rude awakening and numbly walked into my quarters. The only thing I could see was my cabinet which held the Firewhisky. I grabbed it, forgoing the glass and drank it straight from the bottle. It burned my throat as it went down but I welcomed a different kind of pain from the hurt in my heart at the moment.

I cant believe he kept this from me. Im a father and I never even knew. _But you technically didn't ask._ No, it doesn't matter that I didn't ask. He should have told me. We made that child together and I should have been there! I should've helped name her. Helped do the night feeds, the play dates, fixed her up when she was hurt. She should want to spend time with me. I should've been able to help bring my little girl up into our magical world. I should've been able to prove that im better than I was and ive changed.

By this point, id sunk onto the floor again. I was steadily crying into the now half empty bottle of whisky I was still drinking from blindly. I was different to Lucius. I still am! Im not him. Id be a better father than him any day. My little girl would be loved and not made to feel like I was. Like a failure. Its funny how, after all these years, I can still hear and feel the punishments for being a failure to him. Hed love this. Knowing id let my child down. Hed say I was just like him. Maybe deep down I was just like him.

I realised I had finished my bottle of whisky and decided to go to sleep. Maybe this was all just a nightmare. I wish it was. I finally fell into a fitful sleep plagued by images of my father taunting me and the family life I could have had with Harry and our child.

 **Harrys POV**

I cant believe he didn't let me explain. I didn't leave because I thought he was like Lucius. He could never be like him, not now. Not when I know him so well. My kind, sweet, funny Draco. _Yeah well hes hurting now because of your lies._ My Draco could never be like that cold, vindictive, evil man he unfortunately had to call his father.

I wish I hadn't left Draco when I did. I wish Id stayed and talked it through with him. Hed have been a great dad. He still will be fantastic, if he wants to be in our lives after this. Id never force him to. I just hope he forgives me. I hope hes okay. I want nothing more than to hold him at the moment. _But hes breaking. And its because of you._ I hate myself for what ive done to him. If anyone deserves happiness and our beautiful daughter, its him. I don't deserve her. I didn't want her, well at least not in the beginning. I left her crying. I couldn't function to even look at her as id lost Draco. Now it looks like its about to happen again. Im losing him again.

I called Dobby and asked him to pop into Dracos quarters to see if he was okay, but he popped straight back and said Draco had heavily warded his quarters. He couldn't get in. I couldn't get in. And Draco wouldn't come out.

I sank down onto the couch in my living area and fell asleep, wishing id stayed and not left him. The nightmares came back tonight and if anybody was there, theyd have heard me call out Dracos name in the otherwise silent room.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know I don't usually post during the week but this chapter was stuck in my head. I just needed to write it!**

 **General POV**

It had been days. Days since anyone had seen or heard from Draco. Days since Harry had put his big foot in it and ruined his relationship. Hydra was confused. Why hadn't Mr Draco come to see her? Why wasn't he at meal times? What had she done? She had finally found her other daddy and he didn't want her? Every time she asked her papa about it he got upset and left her with Dobby. Papa wasn't coping well. Hydra hoped everything would go back to normal soon.

The little blonde girl was not the only one who noticed how long it was since hed seen his godson. Severus Snape was getting worried. He needed to pay the boy a visit. He got to Dracos portrait and gave the password but the portrait told him hed been told not to let anyone in. This didn't bode well and left an uneasy feeling in Sevs stomach. The portrait, seeing how distraught Severus became, let him in as long as he promised to tell Draco that hed threatened his portrait if he asked.

Severus entered Dracos room muttering about 'infernal blasted paintings'. Noticing how dark it was, he stopped. He couldn't see anything other than shapes where he knew furniture to be. He stood still as his eyes adjusted to the light long enough to notice the shape huddled in the corner. He started to slowly walk towards the shape he now assumed was Draco. He almost tripped over an empty Firewhisky bottle, then another, then another. Overall there were about eight empty bottles around him. Severus was shocked. He was even more shocked when he saw the state Draco was in.

Draco was thinner than he had been in a long time. He hadn't been this thin since he had left Lucius' abusive household. His once aristocratic cheekbones were now sallow and gaunt. His once ethereal skin had taken on a dull grey colour and his once mercurial eyes no longer shone when he looked at you. Not that he could look at you. Draco was in a drunken stupor. Severus wasn't even sure if he knew he was there at all. Severus was worried, he touched Dracos shoulder lightly and Draco flinched away and raised his big dull eyes up to look at him.

' **Dragon…'** Severus slowly said. Upon hearing his name come from his godfather, Draco broke down, took another mouthful of whisky, the liquid no longer burning his throat, instead his throat was now embracing it like an old familiar lover. Severus was concerned, Draco never acted like this. The last time he was even a little bit like this was when….

' **Potter'** Severus growled lowly. Draco whimpered upon hearing his name and threw himself at his godfather.

' **Whats he done now my little Dragon?'** Severus asked him gently. Draco looked up at him, took a mouthful of whisky and started to explain.

' **I'm a father Sev'** Draco hiccupped **'Hydra is my daughter'**

' **When did you find out?'**

' **That's why he left me Sev! He left me because he was pregnant with my child, with our child! Even he thought I would be like Lucius. Even he didn't trust me'** Draco cried into Severus' chest. Severus put his arms around him and rocked him slowly.

' **Am I like him Sev? Am I as bad as Lucius? Hed be loving this. I see him all the time! Hes always taunting me. I let my daughter down just like I let him and mother down. Im a worthless person'**

Severus shushed him as he continued rocking him back and forth. He took away the whisky bottle and vanished it along with the others. Severus whispered soothing reassuring words into the weeping blondes ear. Constantly reminding Draco that he was a much better person than his father and that even if Harry didn't trust or love him, a lot of others did. He wasn't worthless, he was a beautiful person inside and out. Eventually Dracos tears dried up and his breathing evened out. Severus laid his lithe body on his couch and wordlessly summoned a warm blanket to drape over his godson. On the coffee table he left a note telling him he meant what he said, he loved him and he wanted to see him at breakfast the next morning. He was not to cancel his classes again. Next to the note he left a vial of hangover potion for the pain he was sure to have in his head tomorrow morning. A pain that would no doubt be dwarfed in comparison to the pain of his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harrys POV**

I woke earlier than usual, disorientated due to my lack of sleep. My nightmares had come back with a vengeance since my stress levels had risen after mine and Draco's confrontation. I sat up panting and looked around. I was in my room. I was safe. I was okay. I got up and padded to Hydras room to check she was still asleep. Thankfully she was, although the mural sky around her wasn't the peaceful pale blue it should be. Instead it was a dark and gloomy grey. She mustn't be having a nice dream. I returned to my room and got dressed. I had classes today. Some of us don't cancel our classes just because we hear something we don't like. We don't all have a brooding godfather who will help cover our classes.

I left to go to breakfast. Dobby would arrive in the rooms if Hydra woke up, she wouldn't miss me. I wouldn't be good company at all. Walking in to the Great Hall I hurried to the Head Table, trying to avoid the admiring stares and whispers from the students. Ill never get used to that. My eyes unconsciously sought out Dracos tall form. But it wasn't there. Again. I sighed and took my seat whilst I listened to the mindless chatter of my colleagues. Why was Draco avoiding meal times? Didn't he know that I wouldn't say anything to him if he didn't want to speak to me? He has other friends on the staff. He needs to stop being such a child. Stop hiding and grow up. Other people have problems too but they cant shut everything out. Deep down I know I have no right to be angry at him. But I cant help it. Yet again he ran at the first thing that came up that he didn't like.

' **Mister Potter.'** The silky drawl interrupted my inner musings and I inwardly groaned. Great, said brooding godfather.

' **Yes Professor Snape?'** I asked resignedly. He glared at me.

' **I request a meeting with you after your last class. Meet me at my office'**

' **Yes Professor'** I said, feeling as if I was a teenager in trouble again. I got up and left to go to my classes. This would be a long day.

My last class were finally filing out. Today had been one of the longest days. And it was only about to get even worse. My head was spinning. Id been distracted all day with thinking of what Severus wanted to speak to me about. Had Draco told him? What had he told him? I hurried to Severus' quarters as I didn't want to be late. It really was as if I was a kid again.

I knocked lightly on the door and went in when he gave the consent. He was sat at his desk grading papers. I sat down and waited for him to finish. When he eventually did, he looked up at me. I looked right back at him and he sighed.

' **Potter, why did you withhold the information from my godfather that he had a child?'** Ah. Straight to the point as usual Severus.

' **Severus, don't you think were past the last name basis? Your godson would know the story, had he not stormed out refusing to listen to me'**

' **You accused him of being like Lucius!'** Severus shouted at me. I slammed my hands down on the desk and stood angrily.

' **DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF THAT! I NEVER EVER SAID THAT, HE ASSUMED THAT WAS WHAT I MEANT'**

' **Mister Potter, please refrain from raising your voice towards me. I apologise if you did not say that to him, I just took it that way. So sit down and tell me the story. Why did you leave someone you apparently loved?'**

' **Do you remember before I left, I was in the hospital wing? Well that was when I found out about the pregnancy. Draco came in and said he thought that Pansy was ruining her life by having a child at that age. Ive only just found out he meant because she was in an abusive relationship, but I didn't know that at the time. I was a scared hormonal mess and believed he didn't want a child. I thought hed reject us. I didn't want him to think I was trapping him with a baby'** I said. I started to cry while I was telling him. I saw sympathy etch itself on Severus's face.

' **Harry, why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell anyone?'** He asked lightly.

' **No one asked Sev. But please, lets just leave it. I cant bring all that up again.'** I sniffled. He sighed but nodded.

' **Also,Minerva wanted me to tell you that there is to be a Halloween ball in two weeks time. It's a costume ball and all teachers, students, and your daughter are required to be there. Go to dinner then go to bed and rest Harry'** Severus said as he handed me a vial of blue potion that I recognised as a dreamless sleep potion. I was extremely thankful as I left his quarters, feeling a little bit lighter now he knew the truth.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: okay so I know that in the last chapter I referred to Draco as Godfather rather than Sevs godson, so im sorry. This may feel like a filler chapter, but it was necessary to reinforce their father daughter relationship.**

 **Harrys POV**

It had been nearly two weeks and it was almost time for the ball. I planned on taking Hydra to Hogsmeade to find her a costume and one for myself. I hadn't told her and hoped shed enjoy the surprise. Id been ignoring her these last few days which im not proud to admit. I shouldn't take it out on her, it isn't her fault. Draco still hasn't spoken to me. He comes to mealtimes now but is usually last in and first out. He doesn't even look at us, let alone talk to her or I. He takes his classes again but I heard some fourth years saying that he was like a monotonous robot. It hurt knowing I did that to him, but it hurt even more knowing that it could all be solved if he was willing to listen to me.

I slowly made my way into the Great Hall with Hydra and we sat at the end, avoiding everyone. The hall was only half full due to the fact it was a Saturday.

' **Papa, what are we doing today? Am I with Molly or Dobby today?'** She asked me timidly. I smiled down at her and said,

' **None princess, I request your presence in Hogsmeade. I mean ive heard theres to be a ball in a few days and certain little girls need a costume.'**

' **Really papa? Are we going together?'**

She squealed when I nodded at her and hugged me tightly. When she had finished her breakfast she bid goodbye to the rest of the staff and we walked back to our rooms. Had I turned around, id have seen a watery pair of mercurial eyes watch the two of us leaving. When we were at our rooms I put on Hydras coat and my own before we left. As we walked I glanced down at my little girl. Her long silky hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a tartan skirt with tights and her dragon hide boots, paired with a blue long sleeved shirt and her smart button up coat. Im so proud of her. Shes one of the only things ive ever gotten right in life.

She held onto my hand tightly as we entered the village and I watched as her eyes lit up looking around all of the shop windows. Shed been here before but I loved how the wonder always showed on her pretty little face.

' **So little one, what costume do you wish to get?'**

' **Ooh I could be elsa from frozen. Or Rapunzel. Or a witch. Or a fairy. No, ive got it! Come on Papa'** She babbled whilst pulling me into Madam Malkins shop. Madam Malkin had added a new fancy dress costume section due to their popularity around Halloween.

Hydra left me at the front of the shop and went to find a shop assistant. This gave me time to think to myself. After the ball was done with, I will make Draco listen to me. Ill ambush him if I have to. Anything that will make him listen to me. Hopefully Sev will help me. I know hell be a brilliant father to our little girl. He treated her so well before he found out. I wish we could go back to then. I wish I could go back and not leave him.

' **Papa are you ready to see? Close your eyes'** She shouted over the changing room. I shouted I was ready and she came out.

She was dressed as Cinderella. Her blonde hair was curled and hung around her back, held in by tiny crystalline blue flowers. Her long fitted floaty dress had sparkly netting on the front with the same flowers stitched into the bodice and was a matching colour. The little shoes she was wearing were silver sparkly jelly shoes to add to the 'glass' look. Overall it was the perfect outfit for her. And it gave me a great idea.

' **You look perfect princess. I will be your prince charming'** I told her and she giggled and nodded at me.

Ten minutes later I had my costume to match Hydras and we paid for them both and left the shop. By now students from the castle had started to swarm the village. They stopped to wave and say hello to me and Hydra every so often.

' **Were gonna look the bestest at the ball Papa.'** She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand.

' **Indeed we will. How about an ice cream before we go back home?'** I asked and she nodded and squealed.I laughed and followed her to Florean Fortescues parlour. Once inside she asked for some fizzing whizbees ice cream and went to get a table. Once id ordered our ice creams, I took them and sat down opposite Hydra.

We sat for a while, even after wed finished and just talked. About everything from how her lessons were going with Molly and Dobby to how she was enjoying living in the castle. She never once broached the topic of her other father and for that I was grateful. After a while we saw it was nearing dinner time so we set back off towards the castle, hand in hand, carrying our make believe costumes. Both wanting our fairy tale ending. Hydras of a happy family and mine of Draco back.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: okay guys, I didn't plan on updating till the weekend but ive had some good news today and I felt like writing a chapter. This is a long one and I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Dracos POV**

The day of the ball had dawned on us bright and early with the whomping willow losing all of its yellow and orange leaves. I was dreading it. I didn't want to stand in that hall with Harry and his daughter. _Our daughter._ I was panicking. Id already had my last two calming draughts. Sev wouldn't allow me to have a third and kept me in his rooms so I couldn't find another potion to take.

' **Ugh I don't see why I even need to be there. No one will notice if im not there. I could be ill. Hey, that's a good idea….'**

' **Draco, everyone knows you are not ill. That wouldn't work. You must be there. It is a compulsory ball. And you need to show Potter that it hasn't affected you very much. Although I really think you should just listen to what Potter has to say.'**

' **I cant Sev, he thinks im just as bad as Lucius. I am just as bad. Ive let Hydra down. She doesn't need me, shell be better off without me.'**

Sev hit me round the back of my head and told me to get a grip.

' **Of course she needs you you exasperating dunderhead. I may not like Potter but its not difficult to see how well you work together for anything and everything. You can make this work. That little girl needs both of her daddies to step up and be there.'**

I nodded and sat staring at the fire for a while. Would she really want me to be a part of her life? Id missed so much. But shes always been so happy and friendly with me. Im so confused. I fell asleep, images of blonde hair and green eyes plaguing my dreams.

When I woke up, I saw that it was after lunch. Sev had left me some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. I ate my lunch and then followed the distinctly Severus smell that led to the workroom. Severus was standing over a cauldron, face the picture of concentration, adding in the final ingredients to a complex batch of skele-gro. He noticed me and wandlessly conjured up another cauldron and set of ingredients and I set to work. I knew this potion like the back of my hand. Id brewed it often enough with him. We worked in companionable silence until we noticed we only had two hours to get ready for the ball.

I went for a shower first and then got dressed as Sev went in. I was dressed as Robin Hood, from a muggle fairy tale. I wore a green velvet hat with a red feather in it, a green waistcoat over the top of a white muggle shirt that was half open at the top, tight fawn coloured trousers and black dragon hide boots. I topped the whole outfit off with a crossbow. My hair was tied back with green ribbon. I personally thought I looked great, as did Severus when he finally emerged. He was dressed as a vampire. It suited him well. His hair was slicked back and his face had an ethereal paleness to it, other than his lips which looked like they were covered in blood. He wore a white silk ruffled shirt and a red waistcoat over the top. He wore form fitting black trousers and boots and his cloak had been transformed into a vampire cape.

' **Looking good Sev'**

He smiled at me and I noticed the transfigured vampire teeth in his mouth. I didn't take him for one to enjoy dressing up. Maybe it's a fetish. Oh no, bad imagery. Lets just go.

We left Sevs rooms in the dungeons and trudged up to Great Hall. Students were milling all over and I could hear Sev tutting and muttering about dunderheads under his breath. I laughed and we went into the hall.

As usual Minerva had gone above and beyond in her decorating. The hall was enchanted to look like it was dusk, with bats hanging from the ceiling. There were pumpkins and ghosts, both real and fake, all over the hall. The chairs and tables floated a few cm off the floor and gave an overall spooky look. It did look good, but I wasn't in the mood for a party. Sev went to talk to Minerva, who was dressed as a muggle witch.

As I stood in the corner, waiting for this hell to be over so I could go and wallow again, I heard:

' **Have you seen Professor Potters little girl? How cute does she look!'**

' **Never mind her, have you seen him? Phwoar, he is looking hot tonight!'**

This was followed by a lot of giggling. I could feel the jealousy creeping up. They shouldn't be eyeing Harry up. Hes my boyfriend! No one should be looking at him other than me! _But hes not yours is he? You wouldn't listen._

I couldn't help but be curious as to what the two of them looked like so I searched for them around the room. I finally saw them, Hydra dancing on her fathers shoes. She was dressed all in blue as Cinderella and had pretty flowers in her hair which was curled and left to flow freely down her back. She looked so beautiful and in that moment, I was filled with pride. Then I saw Harry, and forgot how to feel anything. His hair was pulled back into gold ribbon. He wore a gold jacket with a gold chain from shoulder to shoulder, tight fitting red trousers and brown leather boots. He was slow dancing with Hydra, like a dad is supposed to do. And it broke my heart. Hydra caught me looking and smiled and waved at me. Im not pleased to admit I gave her a cold look and turned away from her. If id have looked round again id have seen her face flash with a look of hurt and disappointment.

I was starting to forget about Harry and sway to the music. It was halfway through the night and id been drinking firewhisky. All of a sudden I was vaguely aware of something pulling slightly on my top. I looked down and saw Hydra.

' **Mister Draco, Sir, why don't you come see me anymore? Why do you not talk to us anymore? We haven't done nothing wrong'** She politely asked.

Suddenly, I got angry. Maybe I was sick of hiding my emotions or maybe it was the alcohol but I shouted at her.

' **Did your dad put you up to this? That's low Potter. Getting your brat to fight your battles. Just go back to your daddy and leave me alone.'**

I saw her face crumble and she ran out of the hall. Harry was stood with his mouth open and as she ran past him, he followed her. Once theyd left the hall I glanced round. The music had stopped and everyone, students and staff were all staring at me open mouthed. Sev grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the hall as Minerva started the ball again. I was exhausted. I shouldn't have done that. I started to cry and Severus slapped me hard across the face. He threw a sobriety potion at me and I downed it.

' **Don't you dare have the audacity to pretend to be the victim now Dray. Right now there is a little girl you've frightened and shes waiting for her father to make her feel better. Now Go!'** Sev whispered at me dangerously. He pushed me towards Harrys rooms and I sighed resignedly as I set off to fix what I used to call my life.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Okay to the criticism I had over Hydras name, If you don't want to read it because of her name, Don't! Im following the Black tradition mentioned by JKR about naming children after Stars, seeing as both Harry and Draco have Black blood in them. I don't want to know if that's the only reason you wont read it, which is a little silly to be honest. Rant over. Enjoy, the rest of you.**

 **Dracos POV**

Once id reached Harrys quarters I knocked. It sounded like claps of thunder in the otherwise silent corridor. It took a while for the door to open. Standing behind the door was Harry, his hair ruffled up and his costume forgone other that his shirt, whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his trousers. He had wet patches on his shoulder and he looked tired. When he saw it was me behind the door, his tired but open expression hardened and was suddenly cold. That look paired with the draughty corridor and the state I guessed Hydra was in made me shiver involuntarily.

' **Can I come and…'**

I never got to finish my sentence because Harry had raised his fist and punched me in the face. He dragged me into his quarters and slammed the door behind us. He cast a silencing ward around Hydras room and then spun around and glared at me.

' **How dare you!'** He hissed venomously, **'She is your daughter whether you like that or not and I will not allow you to speak to her like that! If you don't want anything to do with her that's fine but you will treat that little girl with the respect she deserves. Now you and I are going to have a chat about this. But right now there is a little girl who is crying in there and demanding I take her back to our old life. And I don't think I can fix it this time. And you know what, im not willing to fix your mistake. You better go in there and make it right or so help me, Poppy wont be able to help you.'** He glared and pointed towards the door I knew to be Hydras as he took down the silencing ward.

I knocked on her door lightly. She didn't answer so I cracked the door open and went in quietly. The first thing I noticed was the mural of her family and friends now included images of Her, Harry and i. The time we were in Italy, images of us playing in the lake and her and I laughing. Then I noticed the big red 'X's' going through those images. Like she was trying to cross the memories out of her mind. The other mural on her wall of the sky showed a surly black thunderstorm. Dark clouds made her room dark and showed exactly how she felt. I then heard sniffling and headed towards the mass on the bed.

I sat on the edge of her bed and reached out my hand to touch her shoulder as she was curled in on herself. She turned round faster than I thought humanly possible. I wish she hadn't. Her hair was a mess, it was as if shed literally pulled every flower out of it, and she looked like shed scratched her arms in a bid to quickly rip off the dress she was wearing. Like she wanted to get rid of every memory of the night. Her pretty little face was puffy and her eyes were red and teary. Tear tracks ran down her little cheeks and she wore a watery frown.

' **Hydra..'** I began.

' **Why are you here mister Draco Sir? Im just a brat remember'** She sniffled. Still ever so polite though. _Shes like you as a child, she called you sir. You really are like Lucius aren't you?_ I realised this shockingly and suddenly. I was disgusted at myself.

' **No, sweetheart, youre not. Youre not a brat at all. And please don't call me that, im your daddy'**

' **You don't act much like a daddy, I don't think you want to be my daddy'** She said sadly. These 7 words stung like a cruciatus in my heart and I realised I didn't act like her dad. I had been positively awful. To her and Harry.

I wiped the tears from her face and smiled down at her.

' **Im going to change that Hydra. I do want to be your daddy, very much. Its all I wanted ever since I met you and now I know I am, its my proudest achievement. Im so proud of the little girl you are and I cant wait to hopefully be as close to you as you are with your other Papa. What I said was wrong and I wish with all my heart I could go back and take back everything I said but I don't think I can. But I can start over and be the daddy you deserve'** After I told her this she crawled over onto my lap and hugged me.

' **No more ignoring us? No more avoiding us?'**

' **No more, I promise'**

' **And you have to make up with Papa. He needs you more than he lets on. Just like you need him'**

I looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on my lap. Was she right? Did Harry still need me? Did I need him? _Of course you need him, idiot!_ I did need him. Not only that, I wanted him. I wanted him to forgive me. I wanted to hear him out. I wanted us to be a proper family.

With these thoughts I laid Hydra down and tucked her in with Winston. After bestowing a light kiss on her forehead I left her room, ready to face the situation id both hoped for and dreaded since id found out. I needed the whole story. The truth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Harrys POV**

I was tired. So bone weary and tired. Tired of everything that was happening in my life. Maybe I was wrong to comeback to Hogwarts. Draco had been in with Hydra for a long time. It must be okay, because theres no shouting and I cant hear her crying anymore. Hopefully hes acting like the father he should have been. The father I know he is. I sat down heavily on the couch and closed my eyes as I laid my head on the back of the sofa. I just sat thinking. Draco and I need to talk. About Hydra. About us and about what happened. I hope he wont leave me again before I get to explain. I hope hell understand once he knows. I need him more than im willing to admit to anyone. I heard the gentle opening and closing of a door as I sighed.

I heard Dracos soft footsteps as he approached me. I could tell he was standing infront of me.

' **Harry, i..'**

' **Sit down Draco'** I said quietly. He sat down gently on the edge of the couch and I grabbed his shirt and pulled it so he was sat comfortably. This would be a long conversation, he needed to get comfortable.

' **Im sorry I ran out on you before you could explain Harry, I should've heard you out'** Draco said quietly.

' **Im tired Draco. So tired of you hating me and our daughter. I want you back in my life. But you have to listen to why I left in the first place. You cant just stomp out because you don't like something you hear. Theres always going to be at least something you don't like in every situation, you just have to put up with it. And you will put up with it if you care enough. Question is, do you care enough?'**

' **Of course I do Harry! Do you think im proud of what I did when I ran out? Because im not. I was a coward. I was scared. I still am, but im willing to listen.'** Draco said to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked sincere. Maybe it was going to be okay after all. The silence went by for a few minutes. I was gathering the courage to tell the story. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

' **Remember just before I left, when you found me in the Hospital Wing? That's when I knew, id found out just before you came in that we were to be parents. Then you came in and told me Pansy was going to ruin her life by having a child at that age'**

' **And you panicked, thinking that was the way I felt about anyone having a child?'**

' **Yes, Draco, I didn't know about Theo hurting her. I thought they were in love. So with hearing your views, I knew I couldn't tell you about the miracle I had growing inside me. I made the decision alone and I left. Only Poppy really knew where I was. And when the time came, Poppy was by my side as I gave birth to our little girl'**

' **What about Granger and Weasley? Werent they there?'** Draco asked quietly. He looked guilty and upset for not being there. Oh Dray, if only you knew. It gets worse.

' **They knew where I was but I didn't see them much during the pregnancy. The time I found out I was pregnant, was also the time they found out that even with the help of potions, its impossible for them to have any children of their own. I didn't want to upset them'**

' **They cant? Poor Hermione. That's all she wanted'** Draco knew this, having got to know Ron and Hermione in the time we were dating. Then his face changed into a look of concern.

' **What?'** I asked him.

' **Hydra said that Hermione told her you were poorly in the head when you had her. What does that mean?'**

' **I was. I couldn't even bear to look at her. That's why Hermione and Ron lived with me for a while. For Three weeks, I never even looked at her or acknowledged her. She was too close of a link to you and I couldn't bear it. I didn't even name her you know? That was Hermiones choice. They looked after her until Hermione got angry and left me alone with her. Then I guessed I kind of had to look after her.'** I was shaking now. Id never told anyone else this story, least not the one it was mostly about. This was my biggest failure. I was a failure to my daughter back then. I saw Draco was crying lightly and I gave him a small smile.

' **But its okay. Im okay. Shes what kept me sane. When I eventually did look at her, she was the closest link to you I could possibly get, and for that I was thankful'** I finished as i looked at him.

' **But why didn't you tell me? When she was born? I could have helped out, financially or just in general'**

' **I didn't want your money Dray, I had my own. And I couldn't face telling you. I knew youd be upset with me for leaving'**

' **Well then why didn't you tell me when you came back with her? When we started spending time together?**

' **You never asked Draco'** I answered simply. We both sighed at the same time. Im glad ive told him now. Hopefully it can go back to how it was between us. I absentmindedly laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

' **She really is beautiful though Harry. You've done a great job raising her so far'** He mumbled sleepily to me.

' **Hopefully we can do the rest together my Dray'** I whispered back. He didn't reply, but the squeezing of my shoulders and his head coming to rest on top of mine told me that hed heard me and I was right. Wed do it all together from now on. We fell asleep, unaware of the little girl that had witnessed the exchange and was now drifting back to sleep with a smile on her features, dreaming of her reunited although slightly dysfunctional family.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So Im not sure I like this chapter but I needed to show how others felt about them being together again :) Now I need everyones opinions. For the idea I have to end this story, I need to know whether or not you want to see an explicit version of 'relations' between Harry and Draco? If you wouldn't want to read this, let me know. It will be mature content if I do write it. Thanks :D**

 **Dracos POV**

I woke up in a rather uncomfortable position. My bed suddenly felt too small and I was cold. It was then that I realised the warmth and heaviness around my waist. That's when I remembered what had happened last night. Harry and I had made up. It was his familiar tanned arm draped across my waist and his warm breath on my chest. I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his arms. He tightened them around me and smiled in his sleep. I cant believe im waking up with him again. In his arms. It was so natural.

Just then my senses were attacked by the smell of freshly fried bacon, sausages and eggs. I cracked open an eye to see Hydra standing over us with a fully laden tray in her arms. Her hair was all messy and she was wearing fairy pyjamas but her little smile lit up the room. I sat up as she placed the tray on the coffee table. Harry grumbled at losing the warmth and slowly cracked his eyes open. He sat up fully when he noticed the breakfast tray.

' **Didn't I tell you not to use the oven again young lady?'** Harry said to her softly.

' **No Papa I didn't make it. Dobby did'** She laughed at Harry. I laughed with her and we all ate our breakfast. Harry sent Hydra to get ready for the day as I got up to leave. I was still in last nights wrinkled clothes and definitely could use a shower.

' **Now, now Mr Malfoy, can you imagine the rumours that will be around Hogwarts if anyone saw you leaving my quarters like this?'** He teased me. I stuck out my tongue.

' **They'll be no worse than the ones circulating from my atrocious actions last night love'** I looked down sadly at this point. Harry tilted my chin up and smiled at me. He always loved that term of endearment. He kissed me lightly on the lips and told me to go get a shower and that hed see me later. On my way back to my own quarters I felt like skipping. Or dancing a jig. Harry was mine again. And I was his.

 **Harrys POV**

It was wonderful waking up next to Draco again. Just like the old days. I closed the door as he left and leant against it. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. After I had gotten dressed myself I saw Hydra come back out of her room. She wore a long sleeved navy top, a fawn coloured monk skin skirt, navy tights and dragon hide boots. She smiled as I looked at her and then she handed me her hairbrush. I braided her long hair down her back and smiled at her. She held out her hand to me and I took it. We left our quarters and headed off to the Great Hall. Just because wed already had breakfast it didn't mean we could get away with not being there while everyone else ate in the Great Hall. As we were walking she said nonchalantly,

' **Do you know Papa, I think this is the start of something great. Everything is going to be alright from now on. Cause ive got you, and you've got me. And now weve both got Daddy'**

I was shocked at her words. She carried on as if nothing had happened but I knew. Shed called Draco daddy. For the first time. And it sounded so natural coming out of her mouth. She was humming a happy tune as we entered the hall. As it was Sunday, none of the students were in uniform. We were at the hall before Draco so we sat down at the Head Table. Hydra waved at some students she had made friends with as we sat down. Sev was watching us over the rim of his coffee cup. He raised his eyes as if to ask if everything was fixed. I nodded and smiled at him. Just then I noticed Draco had walked up towards the table. He was looking good in a white tshirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was all tousled and his face was relaxed and happy. I was lost in thought when I heard,

' **Daddy! Come and sit by me'** Hydra had shouted this quite loudly. The hall was silent. I gulped. This was the test. Would Draco sit with us now it was known he was her father? Or would he ignore us again? I held my breath as I watched his face. Draco then smiled up at us and nodded as he made his way to sit by Hydra. When he sat down, the chatter immediately started.

' **Hes her dad?'**

' **Can that happen?'**

' **How un-natural'**

' **Potter had a child with a death eater?'**

' **Well she does look like him too I suppose'**

' **Theyre on and off more than the lights'**

These were just some of the shouts we heard. Draco smiled over at me and all of a sudden I knew that no matter what anyone said, we were doing the right thing. We were a family. Minerva stood up and raised her hands. The Hall fell silent again.

' **You will treat both Professor Malfoy, Professor Potter and their daughter with the upmost respect. Anyone heard slating them will be given detention with filch for a month. Am I understood?'**

Everyone nodded and they were dismissed and went off to do their own things and enjoy what promised to be, for us at least, a happy family centred Sunday.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: okay guys just a small chapter here but I wanted to upload it. The next chapter will be the date and possibly mature content although I haven't decided on that yet :') If anyone has any preferences of mature content or none of it then please let me know :)**

 **Dracos POV**

The rest of the week went by smoother. There was still the odd whisper about me being a death eater and tricking Harry but no one would say anything to our faces so I didn't dwell on it. It was Thursday morning and my second year class was just exiting my classroom when a small paper dove flew through the air and landed on my hand. Those who were still in the classroom stopped to watch.

' **Don't you all have better things to do? Go to your next lesson'** I shouted at them. They all scrambled to be the first out of the room and I chuckled to myself. Ive still got it. With a smile I opened up the note.

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Your presence is required in the quarters of Mr. Harry Potter on Friday night at 7 pm. Prepare to be wined and dined_

 _Mr Potter_

The note made me laugh even more. Trust Harry to ask me on a date in such a manner. But if he wants to do it all properly again, ill play along. I owe it to him to do it properly. I owe it to Hydra too. Oh no! What on earth am I going to wear? Dress up and hell think im trying to make it bigger than it is. But dress too down and hell think Im not taking it seriously. Im going to have to phone Pansy after my last class. This is something that needs her expertise. I was thinking about this as my next class filed in. This was going to be a long day.

Finally it was Dinner time. Lunch had been fine, filled with Hydras chatter and Harrys laughter. Now, at dinner Harry kept sending me questioning glances. Whats wrong with him? Then I remembered! I hadn't answered him! I grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote:

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Kind regards for your invitation. I most humbly accept._

 _Untill tomorrow_

 _Mr Malfoy_

I smiled as I handed it to him and he laughed and nodded. Hydra was nearly jumping up to try and see what was written on the paper id given her Papa. I laughed and tapped her on the nose.

' **Ah no little miss, nosey little girls don't get dessert'** As I said this to her, her face dropped. She sat down quickly and continued to eat her dinner. Harry and I laughed at her and ate our food.

After wed all finished and Hydra had had dessert we all got up and left. Harry and I hadn't shared a bed since id made up with them, we didn't want to rush things. We walked to Harrys quarters hand in hand with Hydra holding his hand chatting away to us. We stopped outside their quarters and Hydra hugged me.

' **Goodnight daddy'** She smiled as she kissed me. I said goodnight and ruffled her hair as she went in to get ready for bed. Harry smiled sweetly at me.

' **Goodnight Mr Potter'** I said, smirking at him. He laughed lightly at me and kissed me softly. I stayed until he closed the door and the practically floated to my quarters. I really did love Harry. And Hydra. My family.

 **Harrys POV**

Friday night had finally come! Hydra had left with Hermione and Ron for the night and I was trying to get everything ready for tonight. Id been looking forward to tonight all week. It seemed to be one of the longest weeks of my life but the night was finally here.

I had everything ready. The table was decked with candles emitting a soft glow and wine was waiting on ice for when he came in. There was a pristine white table cloth upon the table and the cutlery was all polished. Id chosen to make the dishes myself rather than ask for the help of the house elves. I had done all the cooking at the Dursleys so I knew how to cook at a high standard.

I was making Goats cheese filo parcels on a bed of rocket for our starter, steack in a peppercorn sauce for our main and chocolate fudge cake with homemade ice cream for dessert. Id decided on wearing a smart blue shirt and black trousers. It was currently 6:50 and I was pacing my living room frantically. What if he changed his mind? What if he thinks ive made too much effort. Oh god.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Here is the date. Ive decided not to add in the mature content because no one said they specifically wanted to read it. Oh well :)**

 **Dracos POV**

I was nervously making my way to Harrys quarters. Id spoken to Pansy who had advised me to 'get a grip' and to wear my white shirt and black trousers. Id left my hair natural so it was soft and flowed nicely. I was nervous. I was chewing on my fingernails all the way to his rooms. It's an awful habit. So un Malfoy like. Lucius would go mad if he could see me now. This thought made me laugh out loud in the empty corridor.

I knocked on the door suddenly shy. What if the spark wasn't there any more? What if it was a trick? Had he changed his mind? I was a second away from turning and running when he opened the door to me. His smile made me forget all my worries. He also had a smear of chocolate on his cheek. Had he been cooking? Had he cooked tonights meal? Had he gone to that much trouble? I smiled widely back at him and he leant in and kissed my cheek. Ever the gentleman.

I took in the rest of the room. Candles lit the room with a comforting glow that was both enticing and restrained. The simple décor was a symbol of harry. Simple in his own way but no less exquisitely beautiful. He led me to my chair and smiled at me.

' **I hope you like my food Draco'** Harry said suddenly timid. He was blushing! Oh I could have fun with this.

' **Im expecting to be wined and dined love'** I all but purred back at him. This caused him to blush even more.

I leant in closer to him and could see his eyes flutter closed. I heard his breath hitch as I got closer to him. I smirked. He was expecting me to kiss him. But all I did was lick the chocolate from his cheek.

' **Now Mr Potter, you must be careful. Such a messy boy'** I whispered in his ear.

He got all flustered and started spluttering about goats and rockets. I chuckled to myself as he rushed off to the kitchen, face as bright as weasleys hair. Harry came in a few minutes later carrying the starter. It looked and tasted amazing. The conversation never stopped and I needn't have worried earlier. The spark hadn't left. It would never leave. Not with Harry and I.

' **Christmas is coming up soon. What are your plans?'** He asked me quietly. Id never even given it a thought. What were my plans? I couldn't go to mothers. Oh no. Shed never allow me there. I wouldn't want to be there. So that left either Pansys or here with my new family. I could see the clear choice.

' **What are yours?'** When in doubt go for the stalling technique. Let him mull it over.

' **I don't know. I want Hydra to experience Christmas at Hogwarts, like we all did. So maybe ill stay here. Invite Ron and Hermione possibly. Just me and Hydra as usual'** He sounded sad and reserved.

' **Id like to spend my Christmas with my new family. If youd have me?'** I told him. He beamed at me and nodded. I smiled over at him and grasped his hand over the table. The candle was slowly diminishing and it gave us a beautiful glow.

We were on to dessert now. The main was succulent and tender and I had high hopes for the dessert. When he put it down in front of me. I smiled up at him. Hed remembered my favourite dessert. Hot chocolate fudge cake with ice cream. Yummy. I took a spoonful and it was heavenly. Like a party in my mouth. Harry looked over at me questioningly and a little moan came out of my mouth in response. His face lit up and he ate his own in silence.

When wed finished I asked him:

' **Did you make the food yourself? It was exquisite.'**

' **I did'** he blushed, **'Have I wined and dined you then?'**

' **Oh yes Mr Potter. Im quite satisfied.'**

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. As I stood infront of him he flicked his wand and soft music floated through the air.

' **Dance with me?'** he asked shyly through his eyelashes.

' **Forever'** I replied and pulled him into a dancing position.

We continued to dance for a long time until I pulled him in and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. He tasted of chocolate and vanilla. A perfect combination and mixture representing the two of us. The kiss very quickly became heated. He pressed himself up against me and our kiss became more needy and rough. He pulled me roughly towards the bedroom. Oh yes I would be satisfied by the end of the night. Wined and dined indeed.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Wow 33 chapters :') Hope you guys like this one too.**

 **Harrys POV**

Waking up with Draco the next morning was wonderful. I didn't ever want him to leave my quarters. At least its Saturday and Hydra wont be home for a while. I snuggled into Dracos embrace further and smiled softly before I fell back to sleep.

It had been a few months since that morning. Draco had all but moved into our quarters. He stayed with me most nights. We went on 'date nights' every Friday night when Hydra went to Ron and Hermione's. We each took turns to think of a date. Mine were mainly all muggle ideas but he seemed to like them all.

We both continued to work and teach Monday to Friday, stealing kisses and heated glances in corridors. The students were all used to seeing us together now so no one bothered with all the 'death eater rubbish' anymore. Im glad, because I could see it was affecting Dray more than hed care to admit. Hydra was thriving in her lessons with Molly Weasley and was already years ahead of where she would be in a muggle school. We were both so proud of her.

It was now December. And yet again I had my head down the toilet. For the past few days ive done nothing but be sick on a morning. I usually make sure I put up a silencing charm beforehand so that Draco doesn't know im ill. I think id eaten something that wasn't cooked on our last date night because I feel like I have food poisoning. But this time I hadn't put up the charm because Draco was in his office by his quarters finishing some marking off. This was a mistake. As I was being sick I heard the door opening.

' **Harry?'** He called. Oh no. I haven't got the time or the energy to cast the charm. I heard running footsteps and then he was at the door with a shocked look on his face. Oh I wish he hadn't seen me like this. I look a mess. Id already turned the mirror round so I couldn't see my own reflection. He knelt down next to me and held back my hair as I was sick. He slowly started to rub my back.

' **Whats going on love?'** he asked me softly.

' **I think I have food poisoning'** I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. You know what its like when youre sick, tears just decide to fall down your face without your permission.

' **Ill send Minerva a patronus and tell her your classes are cancelled for today. You need to go to see Madame Pompfrey and then come back to bed, okay?'** he said when wiping my tears. Hang on! This situation is giving me de ja vu. I agreed with him and he sent the patronus. He wanted to stay with me but I shooed him off to teach his classes. It was Christmas break soon so he needed to give them all the materials they need to revise with.

As he left I took a shower and put on some sweat pants and a loose fitting top. I was so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep, but id promised to go to see Poppy so I would. I slowly left my quarters and headed to the Hospital wing. Most of the children were in class so none were around to see me looking as bad as I did. I opened the door to the Hospital Wing and saw that Poppy was busy. I headed over to my usual infirmary bed and sat waiting for her. If she doesn't hurry up, im going to fall asleep here. She came over five minutes later.

' **Oh Harry dear, you look rather green'**

' **I think I have food poisoning Ma'am. I cant stop being sick. Its been every day for ages'**

She nodded and ran her diagnostic tests on me. I sat as still as possible while the pale blue light shone all over me. When it had finished, a piece of parchment popped up in mid air. Poppy took hold of it and gasped.

' **I guess congratulations are in order again for you Mr Potter'** she smiled at me.

' **What?'**

She silently handed me the parchment which read _'Pregnant, 5 ½ weeks'_. I was pregnant. Again. With Dracos child. But Draco and I are together again and I wont leave this time. Would he want this child as well as Hydra? _Of course he will you dolt!_ I knew id felt it before. Morning sickness. The bane of many muggle female pregnancies. And now, apparently mine. I was going to be a dad again.

Poppy hugged me and I realised I had started to cry again. She started stroking my hair and my back. She must have thought it was the same as last time. Poppy was like my mother. She cared for me so much and im so grateful for her.

' **No, no, don't worry'** I sniffed, **'They're happy tears this time. I promise'**. I gave her a watery smile and she smiled back at me. She sent me back to my room to sleep with the promise that id go back to her next week at some point for nutrition potions and my first scan. I walked back to my rooms in a bit of a daze. I cant wait to tell Draco, but I wont tell him yet! I think ill wait and give him an extra special Christmas present.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dracos POV**

Harry was different when id finished for the day. First of all he seemed better in himself, no longer being sick. Poppy must have given him an anti-sickness potion. Then he seemed happier. He kept looking over at me and Hydra who was reading to me and smiling, almost wistfully. That man really was an enigma. But he was my enigma.

Christmas was fast approaching and I knew I needed to get Christmas presents. I couldn't let harry see what I was getting him so I spoke to Hydra while he was in the shower.

' **Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me today, seeing as its Saturday and Christmas is soon?'** I whispered to her.

She nodded and smiled at me.

' **Can I pick Papas present?'** She asked excitedly.

' **You can help pick it sweetie'** I agreed. She giggled and ran off to get dressed.

I had it all planned out. I was going to ask Harry to marry and bond with me. I had asked Hydras permission a few days ago and she had readily agreed, excited by the prospect of finally having her family together.

 _-Flashback-_

' _ **Hydra come here a second please'**_ _I asked when I saw that Harry had left to talk with Minerva. She came bounding over to me and smiled up at me. I patted the seat next to me and she sat down facing me._

' _ **Are you okay daddy?'**_

' _ **Yes darling im fine'**_ _I smiled,_ _ **'I was thinking, how would you feel about me asking papa a big question?'**_

' _ **What question? Like, what does he want for supper? Or whats his favourite weird sister? 'cause that's an important question to know'**_ _she said seriously. I laughed at her and she looked confused. Poor child. But if those are the most important questions in her life, were doing something right._

' _ **No, I want to ask papa if hell become my husband and bond mate'**_ _I waited anxiously for her response._

' _ **So youd be together forever? We'd be together forever?'**_ _I nodded._ _ **'And papa would be happy? We'll be a family?'**_ _she said spiritedly._

' _ **Yep, well be a proper family and you get to wear a pretty dress'**_ _I added in._

 _Her face split into a big grin._

' _ **Yes, daddy, id be quite happy for you and papa to get married and bonded'**_ _she said._

 _I smiled and hugged her. I was going to do it. I really was. For Christmas. And im going to get my name put on Hydras birth certificate too. Hopefully they'll both agree to become 'Malfoy Potters'. Theyre both my family._

 _-End Flashback-_

Harry came out while I was musing he was wearing an oversized tshirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. His hair was still a little damp and hung lightly down his back. He wrapped his arms around me from the back and kissed my shoulder. I smiled and leant back into him. Just then Hydra came out, dressed appropriately for the chilly December air. I summoned my cloak and put it on.

' **And where are my two favourite people going?'** Harry asked us suspiciously. We smiled two very Slytherin smiles.

' **Now now papa, nosy big boys don't get to find out'** She said mimicking our earlier conversation. We both laughed and Harry joined in with us. After we'd finally stopped laughing, I grabbed Hydras hand and we left.

The air was chilly and we both pulled our cloaks tighter around us as we battled against the wind to go to Hogsmeade. When we got there Hydra started to drag me towards the music shop. She was forever listening to music. I stopped her and said we had to go to the jewellery shop first. She nodded gleefully and pulled me towards the shop. Not only did I have to buy Harrys ring, I also had to buy Hydras present.

We walked in to the jewellery shop and the shop keeper smiled his gummy smile at the two of us. Hydra let go of my hand and ran straight to the ring section to look for a suitable ring. While she wasn't looking I ordered her present.

' **Daddy theyre all so nice, I don't know how youre going to chose which one'** She shouted over to me. I chuckled and walked over to her. The shop assistant followed me and stood next to us.

' **What type of things do you think your mum would like on a ring little girl? I can make any type of ring for her'** The shopkeeper said kindly to Hydra. She looked at him confusedly.

' **I don't have a mammy, Sir. Daddy is buying a engagement ring for my papa. I have two daddies'** She said proudly as she puffed her chest up. I ruffled her hair as the shop assistant spluttered.

' **I-i-I'm so sorry'** He stuttered out. I chuckled and told him it was fine. I looked for a little bit longer then I found it.

' **That one'** I said, pointing to one, **'That ring is worthy of Harry Potter'.**

The ring was in the shape of a snake coiled around itself, made of white gold. One eye was a Slytherin green stone and the other eye was a Griffindor red. It was perfect for Harry. I ordered it and paid for both items. Hydra then grabbed my hand and smiled up at me.

She dragged me over to the music shop where, after 45 minutes she decided she only wanted the new weird sisters album. When we eventually left there we went to the quidditch shop so I could get Toby a new broom.

Following a trip to Honeydukes for Pansys favourite chocolate and Blaises favourite sweets, the painting shop for a new painting for Ron and Hermione and the fabric shop for a new throw Pansy and Blaise, we went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. After this we got presents for the rest of the teachers and Hydra bought a photo frame for Harrys present. She'd had it engraved to say 'Papa, May this Christmas be the start of the rest of our lives, Love Hydra'. She smiled up at me and I had tears in my eyes. After we were all shopped out, we headed back into the cold to walk back to the castle. Snow started to fall upon us as we headed back to the place that would always be our home.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Okay I know I haven't updated for a while so heres a chapter, its more of a filler so I can make the next chapter Christmas for them. Enjoy :)**

 **Harrys POV**

I was flapping. I had no idea how to tell Draco about the baby. I knew it was going to be his 'present' but I needed a way to show him because I don't have a scan picture yet. Maybe a baby grow? Yeah that might work. And to tell Hydra, maybe a tshirt that says 'best big sister' or something. Draco and Hydra had already finished their Christmas shopping apparently. I still had all mine to do. I knew that as part of Ron and Miones present, I was going to ask them to be god parents to our new baby, like they were to Hydra. I think Hermione would like that.

As I was lost in thought I felt something pull on my sleeve. Not something, someone. I looked down at Hydra and saw something in her hand. It was a faded red leather bound photo album. The one id given Draco for our first Christmas together. He never used to leave it laying around. I didn't even realise he'd kept it, I thought hed thrown it away when I left.

' **Whats this Papa?'** she asked. I opened it and showed her what was inside.

' **Its your daddys photo album, he started it when he and I had just gotten together. Everything we did or anywhere we went he took a photo and put it in here. But he stopped when we fell out, so it finishes before you were born'** I told her. I had to make it sound like it wasn't the fact I was pregnant with her that had made me leave Draco.

' **But, its missing loads and loads. Its missing me. And im pretty important. Im gonna fix it up for him. For christmas'** She smiled up at me and I nodded while laughing at her. Im sure hell love it.

I left Hydra with Molly. She was busy choosing which photos of her as a baby she would put in her daddys book. I put on my thick winter coat and headed out of the castle. I had things to buy for my family. I headed to the baby shop first, trying to hide my face so the passers by couldn't see me. I didn't want anybody else to be able to spill the beans to Hydra or Draco. That was my job. I left the shop, having bought a white babygrow that said 'My daddy loves me' to tell Dray and a pink sparkly tshirt that said 'Best big sister' for Hydra. They were going to be so shocked, I couldn't wait to tell them.

I then went and bought presents for all the other teachers. Pansy got a new dress and Blaise got tickets for a big Quidditch match. I bought Toby a broom care kit. I planned to give Ron and Hermione one of the houses in the Potter portfolio. They have supported me through more than I could ever thank them for and I know this will mean a lot to them. Theyd been trying for ages to move into a nicer house than their flat and I feel like they deserve it so much. Also, they would be godparents to our new baby, as would Pansy and Blaise.

All that left me was presents for Hydra and Draco. I had no idea what to give them. Id decided to get Hydra tickets to see the weird sisters in concert, I knew shed absolutely love it. But what to get for the love of my life, other than our baby? I think ill take him away, for a holiday, just us. Somewhere nice and hot. I booked a trip to Thailand for us and then finally, I was done. I headed back up towards Hogwarts feeling happier than I had felt in a long time.

When I got back into our rooms, i see Hydra asleep of the couch with a photo stuck to her cheek. I laughed quietly at the scene it created and moved both the book and the photo from the open so it didn't spoil her surprise for Draco. Come to think of it, where was Draco? He'd been gone all day and hadn't told me where he was going. I wonder what he's planning. I miss him and wish he was back so I could hug him. Sighing, I picked up our little girl ready to take her into her room. She cuddled into me and smiled in her sleep. I smiled down at her. I was so lucky, she was an amazing little girl. Half me and half Draco, what could be better? I placed her into her warm bed and tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left. I walked slowly into our room and laid down on the bed. I was cold so I wrapped myself in the blankets and rested my hand on my stomach. I could feel the small movements of our baby through the thin material of my shirt and that thought made me smile. Inside me was the creation and the very welcome show of the love we share. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep and self consciously moved over to hold onto Dracos pillow, wishing it was his arms warming me up rather than the blankets that lay on the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: okay so from some of the reviews Im getting the feeling that some people are sick of reading my story or just don't like it anymore which makes me a little unhappy. Anyway heres another chapter for you all. Im quite pleased with how this ones come out. :)**

 **General POV**

Christmas dawned bright and early in Hogwarts and Hydra Potter was currently practically vibrating with excitement. She knew her papa's rules for Christmas and she'd adhere to them. No getting up before 8 am. But oh how she wished it would hurry up and be 8 am. She couldn't wait much longer. She had finished daddys photo book and shed added in a photo for papas photo frame. Shed painted picture frames for Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron too. She couldn't wait to see her papa and daddys faces when they got their gifts. She looked over at the clock near the window just as it turned 8:00 am.

' **Yaaaay! Its Christmas!'** She yelled as she ran into her parents room.

 **Dracos POV**

This bed was so comfy. Id be happy if I never had to wake up from this wonderful slumber. Of course life, and a little blonde whirlwind had other ideas.

' **Daddy! Papa! Wake up wake up wake up! Its christmaaaas!'** she shouted at the top of her voice.

I sighed as I heard this and Harry rolled over towards me and grunted lightly. Hydra was now shaking him.

' **Its 8 am papa! Come on'**

We both sighed and sat up sleepily. Hydra smiled at the two of us and skipped happily into the living room. We had a quick breakfast of toast before we all sat around the tree. Hydra picked up her gifts to give to Harry and I first. She beamed at us as she held out our presents for us to take. Harry took his first and opened it. Inside was the engraved photo frame that now held a picture of the three of us laughing and smiling in Rome. He hugged Hydra tightly and smiled down at her as his eyes filled with tears. I smiled fondly at him as Hydra turned towards me. I carefully took my gift and slowly unwrapped it. All that lay underneath the gaudy wrapping paper was my usual red faded photo album. My face must have shown my confusion because Hydra told me to open it. I opened it to the page after the last one I filled to read this note: _'Daddy, your photo album was missing some major things. So I fixed it for you. Heres to our future as one big family.'_. I looked up at her and Harry, tears welling up in my eyes. She'd found my book. And seen that she was missing. So she fixed it so that it was full of the three of us. Her new family. I was so touched. The fact shed spent her time doing this and been able to keep it a secret was amazing. I hugged her tighter than id ever hugged someone ever and kissed her head. She giggled and smiled at us again.

Now it was my turn for handing out the gifts. Id flooed over to Blaise and Pansys to drop off theirs and tobys presents from me and Harry. And Harry had dropped off Ron and Hermiones. I handed Hydra her present and she unwrapped it. Inside the box sat a beautiful silver pendant with the Malfoy crest in it. Hydra looked confused but Harry gasped.

' **Oh Dray…'** He whispered.

' **What does it mean daddy?'**

' **Well Hydra, this pendant is for my heir. If I had a son it would be a signet ring but youre a girl so you get a pendant. By giving you this, im signalling the fact ive put it in stone that youre my heir. Youre my daughter and im proud of you and you will inherit my fortune when you turn 17'** I patiently explained.

She smiled up at me and held it out to me and asked me to put it on. When I did she giggled and said that it had tingled and tickled as I put it on. I explained that this meant my familys magic had accepted her as the rightful heir. Harry was sniffling a little and I knew he was getting upset. Now I had to give him his present.

I stood up and pulled harry up with me.

' **Harry James Potter, When I was a child, I never believed I would ever find someone who made me feel exactly the way you do, let alone have a family with that person. And yet here I stand, with both and im seriously considering how lucky I am. I thought that because of my past, id never be loved like I am now. Pure sweet love, uncaring about our pasts as long as were in each others futures that's all that mattered. Weve been through all the ups and downs, the happy times and the sad times and laughed and cried together. We have a beautiful daughter and I wouldn't change my life now for all the money in Gringotts. You broke my heart once, and I still loved you with all the pieces. Then you came back with Hydra and she was the glue that pieced us all back together. I cant promise to fix all of your problems but I can promise you wont have to face them alone. You were my enemy then, my friend yesterday and my boyfriend today. And if you agree, my husband tomorrow.'**

By this point I had got down on one knee and was looking up at Harry holding out the ring in a small velvet box. He was crying.

' **Harry James Potter, will you marry me?'**

' **YES!'** He shouted as he jumped on me and kissed me. I slid the ring onto his finger and kissed him. I then mentioned that I wanted them both to become 'Malfoy Potters' and they both readily agreed. My family was coming together. And they were perfect in their own abstractly beautiful way.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Okay guys so I just started writing a new story as well as my others and im super excited about it. I know this isn't much but the next chapter will also be in Harrys pov and hell talk it out with Hydra. Thatll be coming soon. :)**

 **Harrys POV**

I couldn't believe hed asked me to marry him. And he wanted us both to take his name as well as Potter. I was unashamedly crying. Now it was my turn to give out the gifts. Firstly I gave Hydra her tickets to the Weird Sisters' gig and she went nuts. She was so excited and bounced around the living room for the next 10 minutes. As Draco and I laughed at her I gave him his present of the holiday.

' **Now it can be our Honeymoon'** I giggled. He laughed at me and leant in to kiss me.

' **Eurgh please don't daddy, Papa, its yuck'**

We all laughed until Hydra decided she wanted breakfast. I sent her along with the House Elves with the promise that Draco and I would be along momentarily. Draco looked confused as she left. I wanted him to be the first to know. I pulled him down on the floor next to me and I handed him the gift wrapped box. He opened it and looked a little confused at first.

' **Harry, I think Hydras a little too big for this now, don't you?'** He asked me puzzled. I smiled at him and reached over for his hand. I placed his hand on my stomach and said:

' **Happy Christmas daddy'.**

I saw realisation dawn on his face and his eyes lit up.

' **Youre..? Im going to be? Were going to be? Really?'**

He started to cry and I laughed at him and nodded while tears fell from my own eyes. He hugged me so tight and cried into my hair. After about 10 minutes hed stopped and gave me a watery grin. ' **Come on you, its breakfast time. Some of us are eating for two now'** I said cheekily and he helped me up. We walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. We would tell everyone at dinner, after we had told Hydra. She deserved to know after breakfast, before Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Toby came. During breakfast, I was asked why I was so happy.

' **I just love Christmas that's all'** I said. I had to make sure I didn't give anything away. After a fun filled breakfast of pancakes and fruit, we all went back to our own quarters with the promise to reconvene for dinner. It was time to tell Hydra. We had 10 minutes before everyone arrived.

' **Hydra, theres one more present over here for you'**

She squealed and ran over.

' **Ooooh what is it? Oh it looks pretty thin. Is it a book? Oh I hope it's the new book I wanted'** she said, happily babbling away.

She opened it and pulled out the tshirt. We told her that I was going to have a baby.

' **No. No thank you. Can you not, please?'**

' **Hydra, don't be silly, we thought youd be happy for us. Were going to be one big happy family, the four of us'** Draco said.

' **Well I don't want a brother. Or a sister. I don't want any. Youre my family and im not sharing. No not at all.'**

' **Don't talk to your dad like that young lady'** I admonished.

' **Oh shut up! Its your fault. You made us come here and now your having another baby. I don't want another baby here. No'** She shouted at me.

I lost my temper and shouted back at her that she should go to her room. She stomped angrily away and I sat on the sofa and cried. Draco put his arm round me. A few minutes later, Everyone came through the floo. Hydra came back out to hug everyone and talk to them all but she ignored the two of us. If they picked up on it, they didn't mention it. I was thankful for that. When everyone had given their presents, Draco and I decided to make our announcement.

' **Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise, we have something wed like to ask you four. Will you do us the honour…. Of being god parents to our new baby?'** we asked.

They were all thrilled and couldn't believe I hadn't told them. They all readily agreed to be godparents and we all hugged. I felt bad for Ron and Hermione, like I was flaunting under their noses that they couldn't have children and yet here I was, having another one. They told me not to be so silly and that they were happy for us, but I was still a little sad for them. After we'd talked some more about the baby and when it was due, much to Hydras annoyance, and our engagement, we headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

We were all pulling crackers and wearing party hats over dinner.

' **Hey guys, Draco, Hydra and I just want to announce that Draco has asked me to marry him'** I said. The table erupted into cheers with rounds of 'I told you so's' and 'finallys'. We laughed.

' **Oh and im going to be a dad again'** Draco said proudly. This was met with a load of 'congratulations' and 'well dones'. Hydras face stayed stony throughout the meal and she was the first one up to leave after the trifle and Christmas pudding. Draco and I sighed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Harrys POV Cont**

We all headed back down the corridor to Draco and my rooms. Hydra had gone ahead and we didn't know where she was. She was nowhere to be seen when we went in, but her bedroom door was closed.

' **Whats the matter with Hydra?'** Hermione whispered to me whilst I was tidying up. Everyone else was playing a muggle board game so it was just the two of us talking.

' **She doesn't want me to have a baby'**

' **Have you asked her why?'**

' **No, she'll come up with an irrelevant reason and continue to huff with us. Shes being quite ungrateful at the moment'** I said.

' **Harry, don't be so hard on her. Ask her why. She knows more than you think she does. Just talk to her'** Hermione said softly as she touched my arm. I promised I would and we went back into the living room. When the game was over, everyone decided it was time to go home. They all had other family to visit. With arms laden with presents and hearts full of Christmas joy, everyone left via the floo. Draco hugged me as we closed the floo. I really didn't want to have to find out why Hydra was so adamant that I not have a baby but I knew it had to be done. I was closer to her than Draco was at the moment so it fell to me.

I loosened Dracos hold on me and he smiled lightly and nodded when I pointed toward the door. He decided to visit Severus while I was talking to Hydra. When id watched him go, I knocked on Hydras door. She ignored my knock so I tried the door, only to find it locked. That was odd, she never used to lock the door. She must be really upset. I unlocked the door with a simple _alohamora._ The mural on her wall showed nothing but thick swirling black clouds which cast a murky darkness around the room. The usual images of her family on the main wall were covered over with the clouds and it looked like it was raining in the mural. I looked over at her and she had tear tracks tracing her little cheeks. It broke my heart to see her upset like that. All over a new baby? I think theres more to it than that.

I sat next to her on her bed and she turned away from me. I started to run my fingers through her hair.

' **When someone ignores your knock, it means they don't want to talk to you. It does not mean you are welcome to use a spell and open the door when you want to Papa'** she mumbled. I chuckled lightly.

' **Hydra, sweetheart, whats wrong?'**

' **I don't want a baby. I really don't'**

' **But why? I don't understand why'** I said softly whilst rubbing her back.

' **I only just got a daddy. And now I have to share him. I don't feel like ive had a daddy for so long and now when I do have one, hes not just gonna be mine anymore.'** She sniffled.

' **Hydra, hes always going to be your daddy. Just because he has someone else who needs his love aswell, doesn't mean hes not your dad and he doesn't love you.'**

' **But what about you? You were so poorly in the head when you had me. You nearly died Papa, don't think I don't know cause I do. What if that happens again?'** She half shouted. **'I cant lose you'** she whispered this bit sadly.

My heart ached. She knew. She knew how bad I had been and she was worried for my safety. I was so touched and felt a little guilty. This sweet little girl had known this for so long and never told me. Shed held such a big secret. My poor baby.

' **It wont happen again, love. And youre definitely not going to lose me. Youre stuck with me for good. Ive got you and daddy and everyone else, im safe. Im better. I promise'** I said as I grabbed her hand. She was crying. I wiped her tears as she continued.

' **What if you love this baby more than you love me? Where will I go? I mean I could stay with Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron but itd get boring. What if you make me become a slave like Cinderella? Im not very good at dusting. Im clumsy and break things. And what will I do when daddy makes this child his heir. Then ill have nothing. Im not stupid Papa, I know that when you have this child, if it's a boy itll be daddys new heir.'** She cried on my chest. I hugged her tightly and rocked her softly.

' **Hydra, I will love you and the new baby as equals. And so will your daddy. Youre not going anywhere and youre certainly not going to become a slave like Cinderella. Youre our princess and thatll never change. As for the heir thing, your daddy wont change it. Youre his first born child. Regardless of gender, the first born child is always the heir. Darling you have nothing to worry about, a new baby will just make us stronger'** I told her.

She screwed her face up again.

' **But it wont know how to do anything.'** She said.

' **That's the best part. You, as big sister, get to teach them everything. Youll teach them games to play, songs to sing and how to read. Youll teach them how to have manners just as beautiful a yours and how to be as wonderful a person as you are. And when your dad and I see you together, well be the proudest parents ever. Because youre ours.'** I said vehemently. She smiled up at me.

' **Okay Papa, ill try. Im gonna be the bestest big sister'**

I smiled and hugged her. We went out into the living room and sat on the couch infront of the roaring fire. Dobby brought us hot chocolate and Hydra read me her favourite story before the heat from the flames lulled us both into dreamland.


	39. Chapter 39

**Draco's POV**

I walked back into our rooms to see Harry and Hydra cuddled into each other in front of a dying fire. I smiled fondly at the sight and covered them over with a blanket. I went to bed and laid down to go to sleep.

It had been months since Christmas. It was now March and Harry was 4 months pregnant. His stomach had grown and he was getting sick of 'being huge' in his words. He still looked gorgeous to me but his hormones were playing up. I wasn't happy with him continuing to work but he was adamant that he was capable. He was not an invalid, he was just pregnant. I laughed to myself as I remembered him saying this and Hydras face whilst she was trying not to laugh at her emotional Papa.

I was just finishing explaining the theory side of my lesson and the class were just about to start trying to practise the spell when the door to my rooms were flung open by an obviously panicked third year.

' **Why are you interrupting my lesson?'** I shouted at the young girl. It annoyed me that these children thought they were better than the rules. Barging into my lesson, riling up my students and making them excitable and forget the new charm.

' **Please Mr Malfoy Sir, it's Mr Potter'** She panted. I suddenly forgot why I was angry at the girl and forgot what I was doing. Something was wrong with my lover. Something wrong. Something bad enough to make this young girl from his class a panicked mess. It was like id forgotten how to breathe. I couldn't focus on anything other than thinking of Harry.

' **What's happened?'**

' **We don't know Sir, one minute he was fine, then he just started shaking and collapsed. I made Hannah run to get Madame Pompfrey and I came to get you as fast as I could'** she said still catching her breath.

' **Class dismissed'** I shouted panicky as I ran towards the door, **'Oh and 20 points to Ravenclaw.'**

I ran up towards the Hospital Wing, taking the flagstoned stairs two at a time.

I burst into the Wing and was immediately drawn to Hydra, sitting crying by the bed of her Papa and my love. She looked up and flung herself at me. I picked her up and held her as she started to cry even harder into my shoulder. I was trying to calm her down while trying not to cry myself. I sat down in the chair shed just vacated and sat her on my knees. Seeing him so still and white was making me feel scared and I wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and take him away from all the pain he appeared to be in. Hydra cuddled into me and started to sniffle as my own tears mixed into her hair.

After about half an hour, Poppy came over to us.

' **Is he okay? Is our baby okay?'** I asked anxiously.

' **Yes Draco, your baby is fine. But im afraid Harry is far too overworked. His body has finally reached its peak and has put him into a medical healing sleep. He'll wake up in a few hours, don't worry. Ive told Minerva and shes going to have all of your classes covered, as well as Harrys. Ill talk to you both when hes awake'** She said and then moved over to help an injured student.

I settled into the chair and tried to get comfortable. Hydra was cuddling into me and must have fallen asleep. I decided that I would try and get some sleep too.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar set of emerald eyes looking at me. I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. I leaned forward, careful not to jostle Hydra too much and kissed him lightly on the lips.

' **What happened?'** he asked me groggily.

Before I could answer, Poppy gave him the answer.

' **Your body put you into a healing sleep Mr Potter. You are too tired, physically and emotionally to be still working in your condition.'**

' **Im not an invalid! Im only pregnant Poppy'**

' **Yes Harry you are, but male pregnancies are a lot more unstable than female pregnancies. You need to be careful. In fact, right now, im prescribing nothing but bed rest for you until you have that baby.'** She said strictly.

' **But ill go crazy!'** he shouted vehemently.

' **Tough!'** she said angrily.

He sighed and huffed down into the bed. Once Poppy had released him I walked back to our rooms with him and made sure he was comfortable in bed. He was still scowling and I chuckled as I kissed him. I smoothed out the frown lines on his face softly as he smiled at me.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: yay :) last chapter :) anyway guys, let me know what you want to read next. I have a harry/fenrir, a remus/Sirius or a remus/severus as teenagers.**

 **Harrys POV**

It was the beginning of May and my due date was only days away. I was throroughly sick of looking at the same four walls of mine and Dracos bedroom. In actual fact, if I had to look at them for much longer, im afraid I might just die of boredom. There are 8472 different squares on the walls you know, 8472. That show bored I am. Don't get me wrong, Draco comes and sits with me whenever hes not taking classes or in the Great Hall. But hes busy most of the day when I have things to talk about. By the time he comes back im tired and usually either asleep or falling asleep. The ending is the worst part of pregnancy. I wasn't bed ridden with Hydra so I don't understand why I am now. Poppy said its because its unusual for a male to get pregnant twice but im not so sure. I thing shes just making things up to try and cheer me up. She pops in every few days and stays for a while. We talk about anything and everything and it stems the boredom for a while. Then she leaves and it comes back. Hydra spends a lot of time with me when she hasn't go her lessons. Shes really changed her attitude now, she cant wait to be a big sister. She wants a brother so she doesn't have to share her toys but I told her shed have to wait to find out because Draco and I didn't want to find out the gender of the baby. She wasn't too pleased but she agreed to wait.

I feel as fat as a hippogriff. There is no need for how bloated I am. After he'd helped me to the bathroom Draco had left for his classes with my promise that id tell him if anything had happened. Ive been having twinges of pain all morning since I woke up but haven't told him. They weren't too bad so I didn't want to worry him. If id told him, he wouldnt have gone to class and he had to do that if he wanted to take a few days off when I have the baby. Id sent Hydra off with Molly just after Draco left and then I was alone again.

Id spent my morning reading up on a defence against the dark arts journal and now I needed to go to the toilet. This baby clearly thinks my bladder is a quaffle. I got halfway to the toilet before I felt warm liquid gushing down my legs. _Oh no! Ive wet myself!_ Then I looked down. I hadn't wet myself. My waters seemed to have gone. But Draco was busy! I cant do it by myself! No, it wasn't bad yet. Id be fine. I couldn't do it alone again. I cant. Ill just go and lie back in bed again. Then I was hit with a wave of intense pain. Oh God! Okay maybe ill just lie down here then. I curled up on the floor between the bedroom and the bathroom and hoped the pain would stop.

After about half an hour, which seemed to last years, I knew it wasn't going to go away and that I needed to contact Dray. I was crying in pain by now so summoning my patronus was a little difficult but after a while it formed. Once it had my message it left for Draco. I faintly heard the crack of apparition and the sound of Dobbys voice but I was in so much pain I couldn't reply to him. I could only say one word,

' **Poppy'**

 **Dracos POV**

I was excited. This time next week we'd have our baby. And I wont miss any of this childs upbringing. The class I was teaching were just about to start copying down their assignments when a silver dragon patronus burst through the door. I know that patronus. Harry. It opened its mouth and I heard:

' **Dray** [sob] **I think** [sob] **its time.** [sob] **I need you** [sob]'

The pain and sadness on his voice made all the students look up worriedly. I was nervous. I was going to be a dad again. Could I do it? I hoped so. _Snap out of it man! Harry needs you!_ Harry. I told the class that they had to do the assignment over the week and then dismissed them as quickly as I could. Once theyd left I set off running full pelt towards the Hospital wing. As I got closer I could hear Harrys screams and his sobs. MY heart clenched when I heard him crying. I wish I could take all of his pain away.

I burst through the door and once he saw me, he cried even harder. I rushed over to him and took his hand.

' **Im so glad youre** [sob] **here. I thought** [sob] **that I had to do it all** [sob] **alone again'**

' **Youll never be alone again while im alive, I promise'**

' **I cant do it Dray'**

' **Yes you can, and you will. Its just a simple thing Poppy said, they can go along the scar from Hydra while youre under the anaesthetic. Youll be asleep so you wont know. Ill be right there as soon as you wake up. Come on darling, were so close'**

He nodded bravely and I held his hand and ran my hands through his sweaty hair as he drifted into an anaesthetic sleep. Poppy ushered me out when he was asleep and I found myself sitting in one of the hard blue chairs in the main Hospital wing. After a few minutes, Hermione turned up with Hydra. Ron was on a mission but he knew Harry was in labour. I was nervous. What if something went wrong? Hydra was strangely quiet. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. She was obviously scared for her Papa. I was scared too. Hermione patted my back soothingly.

After several more minutes Poppy ushered me back in and I was there holding Harrys hand as he came round. I kissed him lightly. He smiled and then Poppy cleared her throat.

' **Say hello to your little boy'**

Harry started to cry again and so did i. We had a little boy. When he was passed to Harry we saw he had his black hair. He had one silver eye to match mine, and his other eye was adeep violet. He was beautiful. Hydra came in and snuggled up next to Harry as I held our baby, and Hermione sat next to us all. I looked at Harry and he smiled. He then started talking to Hermione about the labour.

As they were talking I looked down to our little bundle of joy.

' **Welcome to the world Siren James Malfoy-Potter'**


	41. Epilogue

**AN: okay guys heres the epilogue. I know its shorter but it was so difficult to write! Anyway that's the end of this story. Let me know whatyoud like to read next :)**

 **Harrys POV**

We walked through the barrier onto the smoke filled platform with our children. I looked over to Dray and he was smiling wistfully at the bright scarlet steam engine. The last time we were here, I had just defeated Voldemort and he had lost everything. This steam engine was where we started our tentative friendship based on empathy and our mutual need to escape our friends. This train held so many memories, both good and bad, and when I thought about the last time I was on it, my eyes began to well up. Draco squeezed my hand and we carried on walking to the train.

Hydra was pushing her trolley with her trunk, her owl and Siren sat on top. Siren was squealing with delight at this. I laughed softly. Draco and I still live at Hogwarts, but because it was Hydra's first year, we had decided we would all go to the platform and do it properly. We wanted her to experience the magic of the journey. That's where the beginnings of friendships start. We didn't want her to miss that. I watched as she talked to Siren. Her long blonde hair fell to her hip and had a braid down the front of the right hand side. She had grown up so much. She wore a red tartan skirt with dragonhide boots and a black jumper. She now reached up to my shoulder and she enjoyed telling me this. Siren's black hair was long and tied back at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon. He had dimples on his cheeks which were speckled with a light dusting of freckles.

I turned and smiled as I saw Hermione and Ron walking towards us on the platform. Walking next to them was a boy Hydras age. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at us as they reached our side.

' **Uncle Harry! Uncle Dray! I didn't think id see you today. I thought Hydra was staying with you guys?'**

Draco laughed at the boys excited voice and replied,

' **No Phoenix we decided to let her experience the magic of the journey'**

He ran over to Hydra and Siren. We smiled at Hermione and Ron and made small talk about which house we thought our children would be in. Hermione and Ron had adopted Phoenix just after we had Siren. I guess it was just too much for Hermione to not have a child, its all she ever wanted. And I know for a fact Molly spoils him rotten. The thought of the Weasley matriarch made me smile.

Just then the whistle blew signalling that the train was about to leave. Hydra brought Siren to us and kissed the three of us goodbye as Phoenix did the same to his parents.

' **Okay Papa, Dad, Siren, ill see you later on. Bye Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron'** she smiled as she grabbed Phoenix's hand and ran onto the train.

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist as the train started to chug out of the station. I'd started to cry as I waved goodbye to our daughter. She knew as well as we did that she was really just going home but it was still an emotional time.

' **Should we go home and wait for her?'** Draco asked softly whilst wiping my tears.

' **I thought you'd never ask'**

 **Later that night, during the sorting ceremony.**

' **Hydra Malfoy-Potter'** Minerva called.

Hydra smiled and walked up towards the podium. Everyone began to talk. A Malfoy and a Potter had a child? She looked over to us and smirked and sat on the stool. The old hat was placed upon her head and I could see her laugh as it spoke in her mind. It took only two minutes before the hats brim ripped open…

' **Ravenclaw!'**


End file.
